Décisions
by Ccilia
Summary: Squall et ses amis, deux mois après la compression temporelle, une nouvelle mission, pour Esthar, durant laquelle le chef des Seed devra réfléchir sur ses convictions les plus profondes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Les personnages de FF8 (dommage d'ailleurs. !) ne sont pas à moi, mais à la Square Soft. !  
  
Euh bon, je préviens d'avance, c'est ma toute première fic de FF8 ! Et je viens juste de découvrir la "série" FF, avec le numéro 8 (ça fait qu'un mois et demi que j'ai le jeu et j'adore trop. ! ) ! Bon, c'est jamais trop tard pour s'y mettre. ! Et, en surfant sur le net, en lisant les autres fics FF8, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire à mon tour. !  
  
Ben, sinon, j'ai rien d'autre à dire pour le moment, alors, j'laisse "la place" au premier " chapitre" de ma fic : Décision. !  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Décisions  
  
Le calme régnait sur la BGU en ce milieu d'après-midi. L'ambiance y était donc bien différente que celle qui y régnait, deux mois plus tôt. L'école était finalement revenue à sa place, près de Balamb City et les élèves avaient repris les cours.  
  
Sur la passerelle du premier étage, cependant, Squall était accoudé à la rambarde, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait deux mois à peine que, avec ses amis, il avait vaincu Ultimécia, la prêtresse du futur.  
  
Il avait toujours été un solitaire. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était devenu un Seed, ses convictions les plus profondes avaient sans cesse été remises en question. Et beaucoup de choses, voir trop, lui étaient tombées dessus dans ce même délais. ! Et c'était bien la première fois, en deux mois, qu'il retrouvait un moment où il pouvait enfin être seul pour réfléchir.  
  
Il avait toujours été considéré par les autres comme un solitaire, farouche et introverti, voir, même, comme un glaçon vivant. ! Mais, désormais, ses amis avaient vu qu'il existait un autre Squall. Un adolescent qui avait été blessé par son passé et qui pouvait avoir des sentiments.  
  
Mais les fêtes organisées à l'école en l'honneur de leur victoire(et aussi la nomination de nouveaux membres du Seed (dont Linoa faisait partie) une semaine plus tôt), durant ces deux derniers mois, lui avait un peu permis d'oublier ses préoccupations., du moins, jusqu'à ce matin. ! En y repensant, son regard retomba sur l'ordre de mission que Cid lui avait donné le matin même.  
  
* * * * *  
  
quelques heures plus tôt  
  
La cafétéria était aussi bruyante que de coutume, à l'heure du petit- déjeuner. Exceptionnellement, Squall s'était joint, avec un semblant de bonne humeur, à ses amis.  
  
«- A votre avis, Zell va réussir à avoir ses bretzels ou pas ? lança Irvine, en désignant leur ami qui se trouvait au beau milieu d'une longue file d'attente.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai. ! J'ai jamais vu personne en manger. ! rétorqua Squall. Et puis, même si, par hasard, il y en a, le temps qu'il atteigne le bout de la file, le stock sera achevé.  
  
- Ah, Squall, toujours aussi optimiste à ce que je vois. ! ironisa Irvine. Tu. !  
  
- Eh, regardez Shu. ! s'exclama soudain Selphie qui, assise à côté d'Irvine, désignait la jeune femme qui s'entretenait avec Zell.  
  
- Oh, oh ! Ca sent la nouvelle mission à plein nez ! soupira Squall en voyant le "surexcité de service" faire un bond de joie et quitter soudainement la file.  
  
- Soit pas si pessimiste ! s'exclama Selphie. Avec un peu de chance, si c'est loin, on pourra utiliser l'Hydre. ! ajouta-t-elle, avec espoir.  
  
- Eh, les gars ! s'écria Zell en arrivant à leur table. Shu vient de m'annoncer qu'on est tous convoqué au bureau de Cid. ! Il paraît que c'est urgent ! ajouta-t-il, incapable, comme à son habitude, de tenir en place deux secondes.  
  
- Allons-y, alors ! s'enthousiasma Selphie en se levant d'un bond. On mangera plus tard. ! »  
  
Irvine, Quistis et Linoa l'imitèrent rapidement, suivis par Squall qui soupira. Tous les six gagnèrent l'ascenseur pour accéder au deuxième étage où se trouvait le bureau du proviseur, où Cid Kramer les accueillit avec son habituel air solennel.  
  
Le proviseur prit la parole une fois les cinq élèves alignés face à lui.  
  
« Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. ! commença-t-il. Vous êtes nos meilleurs éléments, raison pour laquelle je tenais à vous confier cette nouvelle mission. Il y a deux heures, j'ai reçu un appel d'Esthar pour. ! »  
  
"Esthar ???" ce simple mot suffit à mettre fin à l'attention de Squall. Mais son entraînement de Seed reprenant le dessus, il s'efforça à se concentrer sur les explications de Cid.  
  
« Le Conseiller du Président n'a pas été plus précis mais la mission qui vous est confiée doit être faite, selon lui, dans la plus grande discrétion et il sait qu'il peut compter sur vous pour faire un travail rapide, efficace et net. ! continua Cid. Vous partirez dès que vous serez prêts. ! Vous êtes attendus là-bas pour la fin de la soirée et vous pourrez prendre l'Hydre. ! »  
  
En jetant un regard en coin à ses amis, Squall vit le large sourire de Selphie que rien n'enthousiasmait plus que de piloter l'Hydre.  
  
« Des questions ? poursuivit Cid. Non. ? Dans ce cas, Squall, en tant que chef des Seed, je te confie la responsabilité de ton équipe ("histoire de changer un peu !" songea l'intéressé, alors que le proviseur lui remettait l'ordre de mission) ! Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer, tous les cinq ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Esthar. ! Ils devaient aller à Esthar. ! La ville futuriste. ! A la limite, ce n'était pas l'idée d'y aller qui le gênait. ! Il aimait bien cette ville au sommet de la technologie. ! Mais, le problème, c'était que le gouvernement estharien avait besoin d'eux. ! Donc, ce qui voulait dire que, une fois à Esthar, ils seraient convoqués au palais présidentiel. ! Et il devrait se retrouver, à nouveau, face à Laguna. ! Face à. son père. !  
  
Or, Squall n'avait pas encore digéré la révélation que le président d'Esthar lui avait fait, après la victoire des Seed contre Ultimécia. Et il sentait d'autant moins prêt à se retrouver à nouveau face à face avec Laguna Loire, le clown. Pourtant, un ordre était un ordre et, de par sa formation de Seed, Squall n'avait nullement l'intention de refuser cette mission.  
  
Il soupira, profondément troublé.  
  
« Squall ? »  
  
Il sursauta, revenant brutalement à la réalité et sortant de ses réflexions. Il n'avait entendu personne arriver mais la voix de l'arrivant ne lui laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du nouveau, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue.  
  
« Excuse-moi. ! Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. ! » poursuivit Linoa, sur un ton légèrement amusé.  
  
Il soupira à nouveau, partagé entre l'exaspération et le plaisir de la savoir là, mais ne se retourna pas. C'était justement Linoa Heartilly qui l'avait changé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Squall avait cédé à ses sentiments, pour la jeune sorcière.  
  
Celle-ci soupira devant le manque de réaction du chef des Seed mais ne pû s'empêcher de sourire, avant de venir s'accouder, elle aussi à la rambarde, près de lui. Tous deux restèrent silencieux.  
  
Squall lui jeta un regard en coin mais reporta bien vite son attention sur l'extérieur.  
  
«- Pourquoi ? lança-t-elle, tout d'un coup.  
  
- Pourquoi quoi ? s'étonna Squall, perplexe.  
  
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joues l'introverti ? lâcha-t-elle finalement, regardant toujours devant elle. D'accord, je comprend très bien tes raisons mais, au risque de me répéter, tu manques des occasions en agissant ainsi. ! »  
  
Le brun ne répondit pas. Linoa soupira.  
  
« J'ai parfois du mal à te comprendre, Squall ! lâcha-t-elle, au bout d'un moment. Tu te plaignais d'avoir toujours été seul dans ton enfance, que tous ceux avec qui tu t'attachais disparaissaient. ! Mais tu as revu Ellone, tu as retrouvé tous ceux qui t'entouraient dans ton enfance. ! Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Quistis. et même Seifer. ! Mais tu reste froid comme un glaçon, et tu es aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. ! Pourtant, je sais que, au fond de toi, il existe un autre Squall qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. ! Ces deux derniers mois, tu commençais enfin à te laisser aller à cette autre partie de toi mais là, tu reviens dans ton petit monde. ! »  
  
Elle se tue à nouveau, attendant, vainement, une quelconque réaction de son ami. Elle remit machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille et reprit la parole.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça face à Laguna ? reprit-elle. Il ne demandait qu'à mieux te connaître, à être là pour toi. ! Mais toi, tu l'as repoussé sans lui laisser de chance de s'expliquer. ! ajouta-t-elle. Et c'est pour ça que tu appréhende cette mission qu'on vient de nous confier. ! »  
  
Toujours le même silence en réponse. Linoa soupira avec agacement et fit mine de s'en aller.  
  
«- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. ! lâcha, enfin, Squall.  
  
- Si tu m'expliquais, je le pourrai. ! »  
  
Il se tût à nouveau.  
  
« SQUALL LEONHEART ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas te murer dans le silence qui arrangera tes problèmes. ! On est là pour toi, on est tes amis, on ne te lâchera pas, mais, pour qu'on puisse te comprendre, tu dois nous faire confiance. ! »  
  
Nouveau silence. Linoa leva les bras dans un geste exaspéré puis, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Rassemblement près de l'Hydre ! » lâcha alors Squall.  
  
Linoa se figea, se retourna vers lui en voulant, manifestement, dire quelque chose puis, se ravisant, elle se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif et quitta le pont. Squall soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses pensées étaient bien trop confuses.  
  
« Une chose à la fois. ! murmura-t-il. Une chose à la fois. ! D'abord, on se dépêche de régler cette mission avec Esthar et après je verrai pour Linoa. ! »  
  
Il avait bien vite été obligé d'admettre qu'il aimait la jeune femme, et il savait très bien que c'était réciproque. ! Mais sa peur de se lier avec quelqu'un au risque de le voir disparaître empêchait le chef des Seed de l'avouer. ! Même si, à présent qu'il avait vaincu Ultimécia, il la savait hors de danger. ! Malgré le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, après leur victoire contre la prêtresse du futur, Squall avait continué à faire comme si de rien n'était face à elle et face aux autres, mais, surtout, face à lui-même.  
  
Il soupira, chassant ses sombres réflexions et se décida à rejoindre ses amis au parking. Mais, une fois revenu dans le hall, il fut interrompu par Shu qui se précipitait vers lui.  
  
«- J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà partis. ! lança-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.  
  
- On allait y aller ! répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?  
  
- Des précisions de dernières minutes concernant votre mission. ! répliqua-t-elle, en lui tendant une feuille et des clés. Bon courage ! » ajouta-t-elle, en conclusion, avant de repartir.  
  
Squall jeta un ?il au papier et fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Bon. ! soupira-t-il. J'en connais qui vont aimer. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il reprit le chemin du parking, où ses amis l'attendaient déjà.  
  
Squall réprima un sourire (étonnant, mais vrai) en voyant Zell, comme à son habitude, donner des coups de poings dans le vide, Irvine adossé à l'Hydre frottant son arme contre sa veste, Quistis qui observait sans un mot le petit manège de Zell. Selphie qui sautillait d'impatience et Linoa accroupit qui caressait Angel, sa chienne. L'animal fut, d'ailleurs, le premier à le repérer.  
  
«- Ah, enfin te voilà, Squall. ! lança Zell. Alors, on y va. ?  
  
- On y va. ! répondit Squall. J'ai reçu de nouvelles infos en chemin. ! Je vous expliquerai tout ça une fois qu'on sera en vol. ! Ah, au fait, Selphie, tu prends les commandes ! ajouta-t-il, en lui lançant les clés.  
  
- Génial. ! s'exclama celle-ci avec un grand sourire, en réceptionnant les clés. Esthar, nous voilà ! » ajouta-t-elle, avant de se ruer dans l'engin, imitée par ses camarades.  
  
Tous se serrèrent sur la plate-forme qui menait au cockpit. Une fois arrivée, Selphie se jeta sur le siège de pilote.  
  
« J'adore cet engin. ! commenta-t-elle. Allez, attachez vos ceintures et on y va ! »  
  
Et, effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient en vol, survolant Balamb City.  
  
«- Va vers l'ouest. ! lança Irvine qui, penché sur le dos du fauteuil de Selphie, jetait à la carte du monde.  
  
- Je connais. ! riposta-t-elle.  
  
- On nous donne l'accès à l'aérodrome. ! intervint Squall. Là, on aura droit à une petite escorte. !  
  
- Visiblement, ça à l'air d'être sacrément grave pour qu'ils en viennent à nous envoyer une escorte. ! commenta Quistis.  
  
- Hum. ! Donc, une fois là-bas, on rejoint le palais présidentiel où Kiros nous attend. ! poursuivit Squall en jetant un nouveau regard à la feuille que Shu lui avait remis.  
  
- Kiros. ? Et pourquoi c'est pas Laguna ? s'étonna Zell.  
  
- On s'en fiche de ça. ! rétorqua Squall, tout en se posant, intérieurement, la même question et tout en étant soulagé par ce fait. Et j'en sais pas plus. !  
  
- On dirait que Kiros ne tient pas à ce que cela se sache. ! commenta Irvine. D'habitude, on nous fournit d'avantage de détail en ce qui concerne nos missions. !  
  
- Eh c'est le Mausolée. ! intervint Zell. Selphie, tu as légèrement dépassé Esthar. !  
  
- Ah bon. ? s'étonna-t-elle. Excusez-moi, j'écoutais ce que vous disiez et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'endroit où j'allait !  
  
- Et après ça, elle veut jouer les pilotes ! soupira Zell. Les filles aux commandes, ça craint. ! »  
  
Selphie ne répondit pas à cette provocation plus que explicite, elle se contenta d'un petit sourire machiavélique. Elle fit soudain virer l'Hydre à 180 degré, avec une telle brutalité que Zell, qui était debout, s'étala sous le coup.  
  
«- Eh. ! s'exclama ce dernier.  
  
- Ca t'apprendra. ! rétorqua Selphie.  
  
- T'es vraiment un danger public dès que tu pilotes. ! répliqua Zell. Hier, déjà, t'as manqué de te prendre les montagnes qu'il y a derrière la BGU et là. !  
  
- Hier ? s'étonnèrent Linoa, Squall et Quistis d'une même voix.  
  
- Oups ! lâcha Zell, réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit, tandis que Selphie lui adressait un regard noir.  
  
- Selph, ne me dis pas que tu. ? commença Squall  
  
- Je pensais que je n'aurai jamais plus l'occasion de conduire ce p'tit bolide. ! se défendit-elle. Irvy est allé piquer les clés dans le bureau de Cid tandis que Zell occupait le proviseur et Shu au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
-Mais, comme tu peux le voir, on ne l'a pas abîmé et on a aussitôt ramené les clés à leur place à notre retour.. ! poursuivit Irvine.  
  
- Et pour ce que disait Zell, j'ai fait juste semblant de foncer sur les montagnes avant de virer au dernier moment. ! ajouta Selphie. Et. ! »  
  
Ils furent interrompu par un grésillement et une voix s'éleva à la radio.  
  
« Ici l'aérodrome d'Esthar. ! Vous venez de pénétrer dans notre espace aérien... ! Veuillez décliner votre identité ! »  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers le chef des Seed qui soupira et s'avança vers la radio.  
  
«- Ici, l'Hydre. ! commença-t-il. Je suis Squall Leonheart et je suis accompagné de Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trèpe, Irvine Kinneas et Linoa Heartilly. ! Nous avons été envoyés par la BGU pour. !  
  
- Oui. ! Nous vous attendions. ! Vous avez l'autorisation d'atterrir. ! Vous êtes attendus au parking trois. ! » confirma leur interlocuteur.  
  
Squall haussa les sourcils et regagna son siège.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. ! Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plût ! Quoi que soit votre opinion sur ma toute première fic FF8, les critiques (sont très constructives), commentaires ou autres seront les bienvenues. , envoyés à cecilia18fr@yahoo.fr 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà ! Après un long moment d'absence, je vous met la fin du chapitre un et le chapitre 2 de ma fic (il se trouve que, entre temps, g chapitré ma fic., et que mon « découpage » ne correspondait pas à ce que j'avais déjà mis !  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de FF8 (dommage d'ailleurs. !) ne sont pas à moi, mais à la Square Soft. !  
  
Sinon, merci à Broack Dincht (en fait, Laguna a sû par l'intermédiaire de Kiros. ^__^ ! Pour Squall, je sais qu'il c amélioré. ! Mais on va dire qu'il s'est refermé brutalement, surtout à cause de Laguna. ! Mais il va vite retrouver son moral de « fin du jeu » ! Pour l'Hydre, à la réflexion, j'y crois pas trop, mais comme g vu ça dans la fic d'une amie. !) et merci aussi à Cristal Flower (tu vois, j'ai mis la suite !)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
«- Whoa. ! s'exclama Zell. C'est ça que tu appelles une "petite escorte" ? lança-t-il, alors qu'ils descendaient de l'Hydre, en désignant la vingtaine de soldats portant l'uniforme "flashy" d'Esthar qui les attendaient.  
  
- Non. ! admit ce dernier. Mais en tout cas, c'est. !  
  
- Eh, mais c'est Ward ! » lança Linoa en désignant l'homme qui se tenait au milieu des soldats d'Esthar.  
  
Les six jeunes savaient, grâce à leurs projections dans le "monde parallèle", que Ward avait perdu la parole à la suite d'une mission qui avait mal tournée, quelques dix-sept ans auparavant, alors que Ward, Kiros et Laguna étaient encore des soldats aux ordre de Galbadia.  
  
« Bienvenu à Esthar. ! lança l'un des soldats en s'avançant vers eux. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, le conseiller du président vous attend. ! »  
  
Squall approuva d'un signe de tête et tous les six se mirent en route, entourés par les soldats. Curieusement, le chef des Seed avait un étrange pressentiment qui ne cessait de croître. Il ne faisait aucun doute que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, d'un côté, si tout allait bien, Kiros n'aurait pas fait appel à eux. Instinctivement, il jeta un regard à ses amis. Selphie regardait autour d'elle avec son enthousiasme habituel tandis que Quistis restait fidèle à elle-même, marchant silencieusement derrière Selphie, avec son maintien digne et un peu raide qui l'avait toujours impressionné lorsqu'elle était encore son instructrice. Irvine lui, à côté de Selphie sifflotait distraitement, les mains dans le dos, en s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude décontractée, alors que Zell essayait, vainement, d'engager la conversation avec un des cyborgs et que Linoa se contentait de "suivre le mouvement", perdue dans ses réflexions.  
  
« Tu as vu la tête d'enterrement de Ward. ? chuchota, finalement, Zell, à Squall. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a bien pû se passer. ? »  
  
Squall se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.  
  
Toujours sous bonne escorte, les Seed atteignirent le palais présidentiel. Là, l'escorte se dispersa, laissant Squall, Zell, Linoa, Irvine, Quistis et Selphie en compagnie de Ward qui leur fit signe de le suivre. Squall fronça les sourcils devant l'agitation inhabituelle qui régnait dans le palais. Décidément, tout cela lui plaisait de moins en moins.  
  
Ward les mena jusqu'au bureau présidentiel, au fond du couloir principal, et où se trouvait Kiros, toujours dans son costume bizarre, qui faisait les cent pas, l'air inquiet. Il ne s'interrompit que lorsque son ami le rejoignit et lui fit comprendre que leurs "invités" étaient là.  
  
«- Squall ? s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers les Seed qui réalisèrent le "salut Seed", affichant tous une expression des plus sérieuse. Content que vous ayez pû venir aussi vite, tes amis et toi. ! J'avais peur que vous ne refusiez cette mission. !  
  
- Un Seed obéit aux ordres. ! se contenta de répondre l'intéressé, comprenant très bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion.  
  
- Je le sais bien. ! commenta Kiros. Mais. ! Enfin, de toute façon, je vous expliquerai tout et ça sera à vous de décider. ! »  
  
Squall haussa les sourcils n'appréciant guère le ton de Kiros et ayant, de plus en plus, le désagréable pressentiment que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Laguna serait impliqué dans cette mission. Mais il reporta tout de même son attention sur le conseiller du Président.  
  
Celui-ci inspira profondément et se lança. !  
  
« En fait, votre mission consisterai à retrouver. Laguna. ! » lâcha-t- il.  
  
Squall resta impassible, tout en songeant que décidément, le clown qui n'était autre que son père ne cessait de le "harceler" d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
«- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui. ? commença, calmement, Squall.  
  
- Et bien. ! hésita Kiros.. Il a décidé de filer à l'anglaise. ! Il n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps, il déprimait mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était que ce soit avec Ellone, ou Ward, mais un peu moins avec moi-même. ! »  
  
Squall songea que, visiblement, son père avait été bien plus affecté par ce qui s'était passé entre eux qu'il se l'était imaginé. Mais il resta silencieux et laissa Kiros continuer.  
  
«- Et, ce matin, lorsque je suis passé, de bonne heure, à son bureau pour lui donner des papiers importants, il n'était plus là. ! Il avait pris tout ce dont il avait besoin et n'avait laissé qu'un simple mot, à mon attention, sur son bureau. !  
  
- Euh. ! Excusez-moi de vous interrompre ! intervint Quistis, en levant légèrement la main pour l'interrompre. Mais je ne comprend pas. ! Visiblement, s'il a filé à l'anglaise, comme vous dites, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'être retrouvé. ! Alors. ?  
  
- Non seulement, il a des responsabilités, en tant que Président d'Esthar. ! rétorqua Kiros en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Mais, en plus, il est en grand danger. !  
  
- Ah bon. ? s'étonnèrent, d'une même voix, les Seed, de plus en plus surpris par la tournure des évènements.  
  
- Oui. ! soupira Kiros. Après ce qui c'est passé dans le Lunatic Pandora puis contre Ultimécia, les Galbadiens, ainsi que les partisans de la prêtresse, sont vite revenus à la "source" de votre information. ! Autrement dit, Geyser et Laguna. ! Galbadia a déclaré la guerre ouverte à Esthar, il y a trois jours. ! Et s'ils viennent à découvrir que le Président est quelque part dans la nature, au lieu d'être bien à l'abri dans son palais. ! poursuivit-il. D'après ce qu'on en sait, ils ont reçu l'ordre d'éliminer leurs opposants, autrement dit Laguna, Geyser et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de leur route. !  
  
- Autrement dit, nous, si on intervient ! observa Squall, toujours aussi impassible.  
  
- Une des raisons pour laquelle je vous ai fait escorter jusqu'ici. ! répliqua Kiros. Mais je m'inquiète pour Laguna. ! Il n'est plus lui-même ces derniers temps. ! Je ne peux pas envoyer les soldats d'Esthar le chercher car ça ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention. !  
  
- Et vous avez fait appel aux Seed par rapport à la discrétion. ! commenta Squall, l'air sceptique.  
  
- En partie ! avoua Kiros. Mais aussi parce que vous connaissez bien Laguna, grâce à vos "rêves" et Ellone. ! Mais aussi car vous êtes parfaitement adaptés à ce genre de situation et que vous êtes efficaces, précis et excellents. ! »  
  
Squall ne répondit pas et jeta un regard en coin à ses amis.  
  
«- Vous disiez que Laguna avait laissé un mot avant de partir. ! observa Selphie. Est-ce qu'il y disait quelque chose de particulier qui pourrait nous aider à le retrouver ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas. ! Mais regardez par vous-même ! » répondit Kiros en tendant au chef des Seed un papier qui était resté sur le bureau.  
  
Squall jeta un nouveau regard à ses camarades et jeta un ?il au mot, le lisant à mi-voix pour en faire profiter Linoa, Selphie, Zell, Irvine et Quistis.  
  
"Kiros, Je sais que tu risque probablement de trouver ça ridicule et de désapprouver ma décision, mais j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me retrouver car, de toute façon, je ne reviendrais pas., ou du moins pas tout de suite. ! Je te confie le soin de veiller à la bonne gestion d'Esthar durant mon absence et prend, aussi, soin d'Ellone. ! Si, par hasard, tu venais à voir Squall, dis-lui que je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. ! Je te promet que je reviendrai. ! Laguna."  
  
«- Il ne veut pas être retrouvé. ! observa Squall, en reposant la feuille sur le bureau. Il le dit lui-même, alors, ce. !  
  
- Mais si les Galbadiens veulent absolument mettre la main sur lui, ça change tout ! rétorqua Irvine. Eux, ils ne vont pas se soucier du fait qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouver. ! On doit le retrouver et, au moins, s'il ne veux absolument pas rentrer, assurer sa protection. ! Et puis, après tout, Squall, c'est ton. !  
  
- Je sais et j'en ai rien à faire. ! rétorqua l'intéressé, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est une mission comme une autre. ! J'obéit aux ordres., un point c'est tout. ! Donc, Kiros, on va vous ramener votre Président, qu'il le veuille ou non. ! » conclut-il, avec irritation.  
  
Un silence de plomb s'instaura sur les huit personnes rassemblées dans le bureau. Il ne fut briser que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et qu'Ellone ne pénètre dans la pièce. D'abord surprise, elle sourit en apercevant les Seed.  
  
«- Ellone ! s'exclama Zell. Content de te revoir. !  
  
- Moi de même. ! répondit-elle. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. !  
  
- J'ai demandé à Cid de m'envoyer quelqu'un pour retrouver Laguna. ! intervint Kiros. Et ils sont arrivés il y a un quart d'heure. !  
  
- Oh, alors vous allez le rechercher. ? demanda, avec espoir, Ellone en joignant les mains dans un geste reconnaissant.  
  
- On nous a embauché pour ça ! confirma, simplement, Squall.  
  
- Est-ce que. ? Est-ce que je pourrais vous accompagner. ? suggéra-t- elle.  
  
- C'est que ça risque d'être dangereux. ! répliqua Squall, un peu hésitant.  
  
- Mais je pourrai vous être utile pour le retrouver ! plaida-t-elle. Je suis celle qui connaît le mieux oncle Laguna, avec Kiros. ! S'il te plaît, Squall. ! ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton suppliant.  
  
- C'est hors de question.. !  
  
- Squall ! intervint Linoa. Elle a raison. ! Elle. !  
  
- Mais. ! Bon, c'est d'accord, tu peux venir. ! céda le chef des Seed, à l'attention d'Ellone, devant le regard implorant de cette dernière.  
  
- Merci. ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors, on part quand ?  
  
- Oh, oh, minute. ! Tu peux venir mais tu feras ce qu'on te dit et point barre... ! rétorqua Squall. Je suis bien clair sur ce point ?  
  
- Oui, très clair. ! répliqua Ellone en confirmant d'un signe de tête. Alors, je vais peut-être me répéter mais, quand est-ce qu'on part. ?  
  
- Ben, dès maintenant, sauf si Kiros a quelque chose à ajouter. ! observa Squall, en se tournant à nouveau vers le conseiller.  
  
- Euh. ! Non, vous pouvez y aller ! répondit, distraitement, ce dernier. Plus vite vous serez partis, plus vous aurez de chance de réussir. !  
  
- Hum. ! Une dernière question. ! commenta Quistis. Je suppose qu'il a dû prendre un véhicule ou un truc comme ça. !  
  
- En effet. ! Il a emprunté un des véhicules "terrestres". ! L'aérodrome étant bien trop surveillé. ! commenta Kiros. Bon, quand vous repartirez, l'escorte vous raccompagnera jusqu'à votre engin. ! Bon courage à tous les sept et veillez sur Ellone. ! conclut-il, en se tournant vers Squall.  
  
- Vous en faites pas pour ça. ! répliqua ce dernier avant d'esquisser à nouveau le salut Seed, aussitôt imité par ses cinq amis. Bon, alors, on y va. ! »  
  
Chapitre 2 : A la recherche de Laguna  
  
«- Bon, Ellone, vu que tu es là. ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où Laguna peut être. ? lança Squall, une fois à bord de l'Hydre.  
  
- Déjà, il n'est pas au labo de Geyser. ! J'y est passé l'après- midi. ! Et il n'est certainement pas resté sur cette partie du continent. ! répondit-elle.  
  
- Pourtant, s'il a pris un véhicule terrestre, il ne peut que être sur le continent. ! objecta Zell.  
  
- Oui... ! Mais il n'y restera pas, j'en suis persuadée. ! assura Ellone.  
  
- Ellone. ! intervint soudain Linoa. Et si tu utilisais tes dons pour nous renvoyer dans le "passé" de Laguna, au moment où il est partit. ! Ca pourrait peut-être nous aider. !  
  
- Euh oui. ! Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. ! En effet, depuis la compression temporelle, mes capacités ont étés quelque peu endommagées. ! Je peux essayer mais je ne garantie rien. !  
  
- Fait ce que tu peux, c'est tout ! rétorqua Squall, les bras croisés, adossé négligemment à la paroi du cockpit, près de l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage inférieur de l'Hydre.  
  
- Euh, par contre, Squall. ! Ca ne va probablement pas te plaire mais., je ne peux y envoyer que toi. ! commenta Ellone, en tordant nerveusement ses mains, en le fixant.  
  
- Et pourquoi ça. ? rétorqua ce dernier, en se raidissant et en perdant le peu de décontraction qu'il s'efforçait d'avoir. C'est pas parce que c'est mon. père qu'il faut absolument que ce soit moi. !  
  
- Ben, justement, si. ! répliqua Ellone, avec une petite grimace contrite. Tu as des prédispositions pour adhérer au souvenir de Laguna, justement à cause de ça. !  
  
- C'est pas vrai. ! grommela Squall en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Bon, dans ce cas, autant se dépêcher d'en finir. ! soupira-t-il.  
  
- Alors, c'est partit ! » lança Ellone, avant de se concentrer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ils se trouvaient dans l'Hydre, dans la "salle de Réunion". Laguna faisait face à Squall et ses amis pour les briefer sur les moyens d'en finir avec Ultimécia.  
  
Ellone, c'est pas ça ! commenta Squall.  
  
Excuse-moi ! J'réessaye !  
  
Le décor changea. Cette fois, Laguna jouait dans un film amateur de chevalerie et venait de réaliser que le dragon qui se tenait en face de lui était un vrai.  
  
Aussi pitoyable en tant qu'acteur que dans la réalité ! songea Squall. Ellone. ! C'est pas pour te presser mais je connais déjà ça. !  
  
Désolé ! J'fais ce que je peux. !  
  
Réessaye ! Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. !  
  
Un nouveau décor. Cette fois, Laguna était au volant d'une voiture.  
  
Nous y voilà ! commenta Squall.  
  
Il jeta un regard sur la carte affichée sur le tableau de bord du véhicule.  
  
C'est bon, Ellone ! Tu peux me ramener. !  
  
Pas de problème !  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Ouf. ! Je sais pas où il compte aller mais. ! lança Squall à l'attention de ses amis. Selph, cap à l'ouest et reste à basse altitude et garde une vitesse réduite. ! Suis la voie désaffectée de chemin de fer. !  
  
- A vos ordres, chef !  
  
- Eh ! Il va à Horizon ou quoi. ? s'étonna Zell.  
  
- En tout cas, il en a pris la direction. ! commenta Squall.  
  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à vous faire remarquer que la nuit va tomber. ! observa Linoa, jusqu'à là silencieuse. Bientôt, on n'y verra plus rien. !  
  
- L'Hydre n'est pas équipée pour faire des recherches dans le noir. ! confirma Selphie, étudiant les divers panneaux qui s'étendaient devant elle.  
  
- Dans ce cas, on s'arrêtera à Horizon pour la nuit. ! décida Squall. Même si le maire ne nous aime pas. !  
  
- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ellone.  
  
- Ils sont des "pacifistes" convaincus et détestent que des troupes armées débarquent chez eux. ! Si bien que les Seed n'y sont pas très bien vu. ! Surtout depuis que les Galbadiens et nous y avons réglés un petit "différent". ! expliqua Quistis.  
  
- Ah. ! Et vous croyez vraiment que nous le trouverons là-bas. ? demanda Ellone.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai. ! commenta Squall, comprenant sans peine de qui elle parlait. D'après ce que j'en sais de Laguna, il essayera de s'éloigner le plus possible de Esthar. ! Il ira plutôt sur l'autre continent. ! Et. !  
  
- Eh ! s'exclama soudain Irvine, jouant les co-pilote. Regardez ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant quelque chose.  
  
Suivant son regard, ses camarades distinguèrent, dans les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant un véhicule arrêté en plein sur le pont de chemin de fer.  
  
«- Ca doit être la voiture qu'il a prit ! s'exclama Ellone. C'est un véhicule d'Esthar. !  
  
- Ca on l'aurait deviné. ! rétorqua Zell. Cette ville ne fait pas vraiment dans la discrétion du point de vue des coloris qu'ils choisissent.  
  
- Selph ! Pose-toi à côté du véhicule. ! intima Squall. J'vais aller y jeter un ?il ! Il est vide mais bon, sait-on jamais. !  
  
- J't'accompagne. ! lança Zell en recommençant à gesticuler à la perspective de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu "d'action".  
  
- Si ça t'amuse. ! » grommela le chef des Seed, alors que Selphie man?uvrait l'appareil pour le poser, comme elle pouvait, sur le vieux pont.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, Squall, suivit de Zell, avait fait le tour du véhicule qui, bien sûr, était vide.  
  
«- Ce clown a oublié de faire le plein avant de partir. ! commenta Squall. Il s'est retrouvé en panne sèche. ! Là, c'est sûr, il a dû rejoindre Horizon, sûrement pour emprunter un autre véhicule. ! Allez, viens, autant ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps ici. !  
  
- Ok. ! acquiesça Zell, avant de suivre son chef vers l'Hydre. Alors, tu comptes toujours rester à Horizon pour ce soir. ?  
  
- Hum. ! » répondit, simplement, Squall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Encore vous ?  
  
- Eh ben oui, c'est encore nous, Mr le maire ! répliqua Squall. On vient juste pour la nuit. ! »  
  
Après avoir déposé l'Hydre derrière la mairie, le petit groupe avait gagné le "centre-ville" d'Horizon, pour tomber, manque de pot, sur le maire Dobe qui les avait aussitôt interceptés, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôtel où on leur avait dit que tout était complet.  
  
«- Ah non. ! Allez-vous en. ! On ne veut pas de groupes armées dans notre ville. ! On est. !  
  
- Je sais. ! Vous êtes des pacifistes. ! le coupa Squall, agacé. Mais on est pas là pour la bagarre. ! On veut juste trouver un endroit où dormir pour cette nuit. ! Et avoir un petit renseignement. !  
  
- Quel genre de renseignement. ?  
  
- Est-ce que vous louez des véhicules, ici ?  
  
- Euh, oui, à l'occasion. ! expliqua le maire, espérant pouvoir se débarrasser, au plus tôt, de ses visiteurs. D'ailleurs on en a loué un, pas plus tard que ce matin. ! »  
  
Les Seed échangèrent un regard. Ca ne pouvait être que Laguna.  
  
«- Et il vous a dit où il allait. ? s'enquit Ellone.  
  
- Non. ! Mais comme il n'était pas armé, Flo l'a invité à déjeuner et il parlait de Timber. ! lâcha le maire, avec une étrange expression que Squall ne parvint pas à interpréter. Vous allez partir, à présent. ?  
  
- Non. ! On va profiter de votre."hospitalité" pour cette nuit. On partira dès l'aurore. ! répliqua Squall.  
  
- Oh. ! répondit le maire, l'air déçu. Mais laissez-moi vos armes alors. !  
  
- C'est hors de question. ! trancha Squall qui commençait à perdre patience. On a pas que ça à faire que s'amuser à mettre la zone dans votre petit bled à la gomme. ! Alors grouillez-vous de nous indiquer un endroit où on pourra y passer la nuit, avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement. !  
  
- Euh. ! Suivez-moi ! bredouilla le maire, d'une petite voix.  
  
- Oulà ! Notre Squall ne plaisante pas. ! souffla Zell à l'adresse de Linoa. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé. !  
  
- C'est cette mission qui l'énerve. ! » glissa celle-ci, alors qu'ils suivaient le Maire qui les conduit jusqu'à chez lui.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Direction Timber ! » intima Squall.  
  
Les premières lueurs de l'aube teintaient déjà l'horizon. Comme promis le petit groupe de Seed avait quitté Horizon.  
  
« Pas de problème ! » lança Selphie, avec enthousiasme.  
  
Zell et elle, le surexcité et la "hyper dynamique" étaient les seuls, avec Squall, à rester fidèles à eux-mêmes. Irvine baillait et faisait de gros efforts pour rester éveillé, Linoa dormait, carrément, la tête contre l'une des vitres du cockpit, Quistis avait le regard dans le vide et Ellone somnolait. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à dormir, la veille.  
  
Squall s'avança vers l'avant du cockpit et se pencha par dessus le fauteuil de pilote de Selphie, pour apercevoir le pont de chemin de fer défiler sous eux. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose.  
  
«- Ellone. ? ELLONE !  
  
- Hein. ? Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond.  
  
- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. ! s'excusa Squall. Mais, je voulais savoir. ! Est-ce que Laguna sait que les Galbadiens sont à ses trousses. ?  
  
- Je pense. ! hésita Ellone. Il doit s'en douter, mais. !  
  
- C'est pas logique. ! Dobe nous a bien fait remarqué que, comme Laguna n'était pas armé, ils l'avaient invité pour le déjeuner. ! Or, se sachant traqué, il ne serait pas partit sans arme, quand même. ! observa Zell.  
  
- Ouais mais, autant que je le sache d'après ce que j'en ai vu, c'est que Laguna est un sacré rêveur et étourdi. ! Tu te rappelle pas qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de se perdre et de se retrouver à des endroits inattendus. ? objecta Squall, avec un petit sourire sarcastique.  
  
- C'est sûr que, sur ce point, tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout. ! intervint Ellone. Tu as plus l'esprit logique et réfléchi de Raine. ! Par contre, tu n'as pas le "sens de l'équipe", toi ! »  
  
Squall lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable. Il n'avait aucune envie de commencer à parler de ça.  
  
«- Mais, tu sais, Squall ! insista Ellone. Laguna est quelqu'un de bien. ! Si tu prenais plus le temps de le connaître, tu découvrirai qu'il est bien plus que le "clown" que tu l'imagine être. ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a un humour très particulier et qu'il est assez spécial. ! Mais, au lieu de le repousser comme tu l'a fait, tu aurai dû l'écouter. ! »  
  
Squall ne répondit pas et, cherchant un échappatoire, s'avança vers Linoa.  
  
« C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir. ! observa-t-il. Je vais la descendre dans la "salle de réunion". ! » ajouta-t-il, en la prenant précautionneusement dans ses bras, en faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller.  
  
Irvine lui adressa un regard complice, alors que le chef des Seed gagnait la plate-forme tandis que Zell eut un sourire moqueur. Ellone soupira et bougea la tête d'un air désespéré.  
  
« Je ne le comprendrais jamais. ! » murmura-t-elle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Oulà, c'est pas bon du tout ça. ! commenta Zell lorsqu'ils atteignirent Timber.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que Laguna, s'il est passé par là, se soit attardé dans le coin. ! confirma Quistis.  
  
- Ca grouille de Galbadiens. ! observa Selphie.  
  
- Il n'est pas là. ! renchérit Ellone. Ce n'est pas la peine de descendre ici. ! Mais il a dû y passer. ! Le problème, c'est de savoir par où il est partit. ! ajouta-t-elle, se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'y prendre de la même façon que la veille car Squall refuserait tout net l'idée de devoir revenir dans les "souvenirs" du Président.  
  
- On va y réfléchir. ! trancha Squall qui était revenu dans le cockpit. Selph, éloigne-toi de la ville et pose-toi quelque part. !  
  
- D'accord ! » acquiesça la pilote, avant de faire pivoter l'Hydre et reprendre de l'altitude.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Alors, tout d'abord, je suis sûr que Laguna est toujours sur le continent et qu'il compte y rester. ! commença Squall. A Horizon, ils ne louent que des véhicules terrestres. ! Idem pour Timber ou Deling City ! Et, aller à Deling serait suicidaire car c'est là que sont massées le plus gros des troupes de Galbadia. ! Restent donc Dollet, d'où il pourrait prendre un bateau ou un truc du genre, et Winhill. !  
  
- Laguna n'irai pas à Winhill. ! intervint Ellone. Pas après la mort de Raine. ! Il se sent responsable si bien qu'il ne voulait même plus en entendre parler, de Winhill. !  
  
- Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, il y a un tableau de Winhill au palais. ! observa Linoa.  
  
- Ah bon. ? s'étonna Ellone.  
  
- Ouais, au dessus de la porte qui mène à l'accueil. ! rétorqua Selphie en se tournant, l'espace d'un instant, vers elle. C'est fou ça. ! Tu vis au palais depuis deux mois et on connais le palais présidentiel mieux que toi. !  
  
- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne crois pas qu'il y. !  
  
- Attends. ! l'interrompit Squall. Bien au contraire, je suis sûr qu'il sera à Winhill. ! C'est un endroit excellent pour se cacher. ! Un trou perdu au milieu de nulle part. ! Le dernier endroit où quelqu'un le connaissant bien penserait à aller voir. ! Dans un de nos "rêves", il avait dit à Kiros qu'il voulait préserver le village des touristes. ! Il voulait que Winhill reste un coin paumé. ! Et personne ne penserai à aller le chercher là-bas.  
  
- Mais je continue à dire que. !  
  
- Ellone. ! la coupa Squall. Bon, voilà ce que je vous propose. ! On est bien d'accord, étant donné que Laguna sait qu'il est poursuivit par les Galbadiens, qu'il n'ira ni à Deling ni à Timber. ?  
  
- Euh, oui. ! confirma Zell.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je suggère qu'on se sépare en deux groupes. ! L'un ira à Dollet, avec l'Hydre, après avoir déposé l'autre groupe à Winhill. ! Linoa et Quistis, vous viendrez là-bas avec moi tandis que, Selphie, Zell et Irvine vous partirez pour Dollet. !  
  
- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je deviens dans tout ça. ? intervint Ellone.  
  
- Et bien. ! hésita Squall, partagé entre l'envie de l'envoyer à Dollet pour ne pas l'entendre lui répéter d'essayer de faire plus ample connaissance avec Laguna, ou de la prendre avec lui, par rapport au fait que Kiros lui avait demandé de la surveiller. Non, tu resteras dans l'Hydre. ! Sinon, Zell, je te confie la direction de votre groupe. ! On restera en contact permanent. ! Mais vous ne bougerez pas de Dollet sans mon autorisation, compris. ?  
  
- Compris. ! assura Zell.  
  
- Bon. ! Selphie, on repart. ! Tu nous déposes à Winhill. !  
  
- Pas de problème ! Alors, c'est PARTIT !!!!! » s'écria-t-elle, en faisant décoller l'Hydre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Bonne chance à Dollet. ! lança Quistis, alors qu'ils quittaient l'Hydre, à proximité du petit village de Winhill.  
  
- A vous aussi. ! renchérit Zell, depuis le haut de la passerelle. Soyez prudents, on sait jamais. !  
  
- Vous en faites pas. ! Dépêchez-vous de partir. ! »  
  
Squall, Linoa et Quistis suivirent des yeux l'engin, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue.  
  
«- Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut être ici ? demanda Linoa.  
  
- On sera vite fixé, de toute façon. ! rétorqua, simplement, Squall. Bon, on y va. ! »  
  
Squall ne répondit pas et tous trois entrèrent dans le village. Selphie les avait déposés dans le haut de Winhill. Ils débouchèrent sur la place, déserte. Une corde à sauter traînait sur le sol. Mais, sur le pont, ils découvrirent une demi-douzaine de corps étendus sur le sol. Quatre d'entre eux portaient un uniforme bleu., des soldats de Galbadia. En ce qui concernait les deux autres, Squall n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les deux étudiants que le village avait engagé pour protéger ses habitants des monstres qui vivaient dans les environs. Tous deux étaient inanimés. Visiblement, les Galbadiens les avaient devancés. et ils étaient sans pitié.  
  
« On est sur la bonne voie. ! » lâcha Squall, avant d'enjamber les corps, imité par ses deux coéquipières, et tous trois s'élancèrent vers le bas du village, tous en sortant leurs armes.  
  
Ils passèrent rapidement devant la maison de la "vieille femme aux fleurs" et continuèrent droit vers le "centre" du village. Ils ignorèrent le Chocobo qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire des aller retour entre les deux champs qui bordait le chemin et atteignirent enfin l'église. Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux même.  
  
Squall se réfugia à l'angle d'une des maisons tirant derrière lui Quistis et Linoa en leur faisant signe de ne rien dire, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'hôtel, d'où sortirent trois Galbadiens qui jetèrent un regard alentour, pour être sûr que la voie était libre.  
  
« Vous pouvez y aller ! » lança l'un d'eux.  
  
Aussitôt, un soldat en rouge quitta le bâtiment.  
  
« Nos informations étaient exactes. ! commenta-t-il. Il était bien là. ! Faites le tour du village et supprimez tout ceux qui auraient assister à ça. ! Pas de témoins. ! intima-t-il. Bon, vous autres, on s'en va, et emmenez-le ! »  
  
Une douzaine de soldats Galbadiens sortirent alors de l'hôtel, traînant un corps inconscient.  
  
Les trois Seed le reconnurent aussitôt.  
  
«- Laguna. ! souffla Linoa.  
  
- Squall, ils vont l'emmener. ! chuchota Quistis. Il faut intervenir. !  
  
- On n'est que trois et, d'après ce que j'en vois, ils sont au moins quinze. ! répliqua, calmement, Squall.  
  
- Et alors. ? s'exclama Quistis. On a une mission Squall. !!! On doit protéger Laguna et le ramener à Esthar. ! C'est pas parce que tu lui en veux que tu dois foutre en l'air notre mission en restant là à ne rien faire. ! D'habitude, la supériorité numérique des adversaires ne te gênent pas. ! »  
  
Au même moment, cinq autre soldats quittèrent le bâtiment.  
  
« Maintenant, on peut y aller ! » lâcha Squall, tout aussi calmement.  
  
Tous trois sortirent de leur cachette et bondirent sur les soldats qui fermaient la marche, en terrassant deux sur le champ.  
  
«- Mais qui c'est ceux-là ? s'étonna l'un des soldats.  
  
- C'est des gosses. ! commenta un autre.  
  
- On s'en était pas rendu compte. ! ironisa un autre.  
  
- On s'en fous, ils ne doivent pas nous empêcher d'accomplir notre mission ! répliqua le soldat en rouge. J'ai dit, pas de témoins. ! Emmenez le prisonnier et, nous, on s'occupera de ces morveux. ! ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de quatre de ses hommes.  
  
- Ces morveux, comme vous le dites, sont des Seed ! rétorqua, froidement, Squall. Et qui n'ont pas l'intention de vous laisser faire. ! Parce que c'est vous qui nous empêchez d'accomplir notre mission. !  
  
- Oh ! Des Seed, hein. ! se moqua le soldat en rouge. On va s'amuser un peu, dans ce cas. ! Vous allez regrettez votre arrogance. ! »  
  
Et la bataille commença. L'un des cinq Galbadiens attaqua Squall qui para sans problème. Linoa lança un foudreX sur leur plus proche adversaire qui s'écroula, raide mort. Entre la Gunblade de Squall, le fouet de Quistis et la magie de Linoa (depuis leur victoire contre Ultimécia, Linoa avait tendance à privilégier l'emploi de la magie lors des combats). Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois Seed avaient triomphés de leurs adversaires. Mais les autres avaient mis ce temps à profit pour s'éclipser avec leur "trophée". !  
  
«- Il faut les rattraper ! lança Quistis.  
  
- Hum. ! » répondit, en retour, Squall, en donnant un léger coup de pied dans un des corps inanimés de leurs adversaires.  
  
Tous trois se ruèrent vers la sortie du village, suivant la direction que les Galbadiens qui portaient le Président estharien avaient prise. Mais ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir un véhicule s'éloigner en toute hâte.  
  
«- J'aurai dû m'en douter. ! s'exclama Squall. Alors là, à pied, on a aucune chance de les rattraper. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Squall ? demanda Linoa.  
  
- Il faut appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. ! décida Squall. On ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant, pour Laguna. ! Ils vont sûrement le ramener à Deling City. !  
  
- On devrait prévenir Kiros. ! intervint Quistis.  
  
- Hum. ! N'empêche, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour savoir qu'il serait là. ! Et. !  
  
- SQUALL ! QUISTIS ! LINOA !!!! »  
  
Tous trois sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour découvrir Irvine et Zell, suivis d'Ellone qui les rejoignaient.  
  
«- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Squall. Je vous avais dit. !  
  
- Tu nous avais dit de ne pas en bouger, une fois qu'on serait à Dollet ! rétorqua Irvine. Mais on a pas eu le temps d'y arriver. ! En chemin, alors qu'on était pas loin de Deling, Ellone a eu une vision et. !  
  
- Mais je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait que se projeter dans le passé ? s'étonna Quistis.  
  
- Mes pouvoirs ont été perturbés par la compression temporelle, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. ! intervint celle-ci. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'y ai vu les Galbadiens emporter, avec eux, oncle Laguna. ! Et j'ai reconnu le village. !  
  
- Alors, on est revenu aussitôt. ! Mais trop tard, on dirait. ! commenta Zell. Vu le nombre de corps qu'on a vu en chemin. !  
  
- Ouais. ! Nous aussi on est arrivés trop tard. ! annonça Squall. Les Galbadiens se sont enfuis avec leur prise. ! Ils savaient qu'il était là. !  
  
- On peut peut-être les rattrapés dans ce cas. ! suggéra Irvine.  
  
- Non, ça serait voué à l'échec. ! Le temps de rejoindre l'Hydre, ils auront le temps de prendre le large. ! rétorqua Squall. Et on ne sais pas par où ils sont partis. ! Mais on ferait mieux de rejoindre l'Hydre. De là, on pourra réfléchir. ! Et il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder dans le coin. ! Au cas où il y aurait d'autres gardes. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Alors, Squall, tu crois qu'ils vont l'emmener à Deling City ? demanda Selphie, après que Linoa ait raconté aux autres ce qui c'était passé, une fois tous rassemblés dans l'Hydre.  
  
- C'est très probable. ! confirma ce dernier. Mais, on ne peut pas y aller comme ça. ! On tomberait dans un vrai guêpier. !  
  
- Ils savent qu'on est derrière Laguna. ! ajouta Quistis. Ils seront donc sur leur garde. !  
  
- Et puis, étant donné que Deling City est la capitale de Galbadia, le gros de leur force armée y est. ! poursuivit Squall. Mais on ne peut rien faire sans l'appui d'Esthar. !  
  
- Dans ce cas, tu devrais appeler Kiros. ! observa Ellone.  
  
- Hum. ! Irvine, tu as un portable, il me semble. ? demanda Squall.  
  
- Euh, ouais. ! Mais, on a pas le numéro du palais présidentiel. ! observa-t-il, en tendant son téléphone portable à leur chef.  
  
- Mais, moi, je le connais. ! intervins Ellone.  
  
- Ok ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, Ellone était en communication avec le palais présidentiel d'Esthar, où elle demanda, après s'être présentée, à parler à Kiros, à qui elle résuma la situation.  
  
«- Squall, Kiros veut te parler. ! lança-t-elle, au bout d'un moment, en lui tendant l'appareil.  
  
- Hum. ! » marmonna ce dernier en prenant l'appareil.  
  
Visiblement, Kiros, par le ton de sa voix, semblait quelque peu résigné par la situation.  
  
«- Bon, Squall, je ne peux pas tout te dire par téléphone. ! Au cas où la ligne aurai été piratée ou mise sur écoute. ! Revenez à Esthar où on vous fera escorter. ! Là, je vous attendrai au palais. !  
  
- D'accord. ! répondit ce dernier. On arrive tout de suite ! conclut- il, avant de raccrocher. Bon, Selphie, direction, Esthar ! ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de la pilote.  
  
- Pas de problème ! s'enthousiasma cette dernière.  
  
- Ah oui, Irvine, merci ! poursuivit Squall, en rendant son portable à son propriétaire.  
  
- De rien. ! Du moment que tu ne me bouffe pas tout mon crédit.  
  
- Minute ! intervint Selphie, en interceptant l'objet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec mon portable ? s'enquit Irvine, perplexe.  
  
- Juste vérifier un truc. ! répliqua-t-elle, tout en continuant à piloter d'une main, tandis que, de l'autre, elle tapotait les touches du portable d'un air expert. Oh ! J'en était sûre. ! s'écria-t-elle. C'était toi, hein. ?  
  
- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'étonna Zell.  
  
- Je recevais des textos anonymes depuis un mois. ! Mais du genre plutôt.obscènes. ! commenta-t-elle. J' me doutais que c'était un coup de notre "tireur d'élite", mais j'en étais pas sûre. ! Toi, tu perd rien pour attendre. ! ajouta-t-elle, à l'adresse de ce dernier, en lui lançant son portable qu'il récupéra d'un air penaud. La prochaine fois que tu fais un coup de ce genre, n'oublie pas d'effacer le message. ! » conclut-elle.  
  
Les autres, à part Squall, éclatèrent de rire. Tout le monde, excepté Selphie elle-même, savait qu'Irvine en pinçait pour elle.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A suivre. 


	3. chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 !  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de FF8 (dommage d'ailleurs. !) ne sont pas à moi, mais à la Square Soft. !  
  
Sinon, merci à Cristal Flower (tu vois, j'ai mis la suite !)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapitre 3 : Retour à Esthar et réflexions  
  
« Monsieur Seagill vous attend à son bureau ! » leur lança une secrétaire, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le palais présidentiel.  
  
Ellone en habituée des lieux, les y guida. Effectivement, Kiros les y attendait, accompagné de Ward.  
  
«- Enfin, vous voilà ! lança-t-il. Vu ce que vous m'en dites, les choses risquent d'être autrement plus délicates s'ils ont emmenés Laguna à Deling City. ! ajouta-t-il, après que Squall lui ai fait un rapport, des plus précis, sur ce qui c'était passé. Mais comme rien n'est officialisé, je ne peux pas y envoyer l'armée Estharienne. ! Ca provoquerait un conflit politique dont il vaudrait mieux se passer pour l'instant. ! Andrews Deling, le neveu de l'ancien président, est encore pire que ce dernier et cherche le moindre prétexte pour déclarer la guerre à Esthar. ! commenta Kiros. Le problème c'est que, maintenant qu'il a Laguna, il risque de faire pression sur nous, ou pire. !  
  
- A moins qu'on le soutire de son emprise. ! intervint Zell.  
  
- Oui, mais ça serait perdu d'avance que d'y aller, comme ça. ! répliqua Squall. Si on y va, on ne pourra compter que sur nous-même., autrement dit, nous six, contre toute la puissance armée de Galbadia. !  
  
- C'est ton père, Squall qui est prisonnier des Galbadiens. ! s'offusqua Linoa. Tu ne peux quand même pas. !  
  
- Eh, Linoa, ça te vas mal de dire ça alors que toi et ton père, vous n'êtes pas un modèle d'amour familial. ! » rétorqua Squall, crûment.  
  
Un silence tendu s'instaura. Finalement, Kiros brisa le silence.  
  
«- Bon, je crois que vous devez être fatigués, tous le six. ! Vous n'avez qu'à rester dormir au palais pour ce soir et, après une bonne nuit de repos, on avisera de ce qu'il conviendra de faire. !  
  
- Oui. ! approuva Ellone.  
  
- Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas de chambres de libres, pour ce soir, pour caser tout le monde. ! Les invités pour le "Sommet sur le développement et l'environnement" repartent demain matin, étant donné que j'ai réussi à leur donner le change et en leur disant que, notre Président ne se sentant pas très bien, la réunion était ajournée à une date ultérieure. !  
  
- On ira dormir dans l'Hydre ! rétorqua Squall.  
  
- Non, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. ! répliqua Ellone. Je sais, Linoa, Quistis et Selphie n'auront qu'à venir dormir dans ma chambre., j'ai assez de place pour les y caser. ! Quand aux gars, ils pourront toujours s'installer dans les appartements d'oncle Laguna. ! »  
  
Kiros l'observa d'un air interloqué, tout comme les autres garçons.  
  
«- Ben oui ! poursuivit Ellone, pour sa défense, tout en haussant les épaules. Après tout, il n'est pas là donc ses appartements sont inoccupés. ! Et puis, c'est juste pour une nuit. !  
  
- Hum. ! commenta Kiros, après un bref regard en biais à Ellone puis à Squall qui restait impassible. Bon, autrement, pourquoi on irait pas tous déjeuner. ? Et vous pourrez profiter de l'après-midi pour vous changer les idées. !  
  
- Moi, j'suis pour ! approuva aussitôt Zell.  
  
- Moi aussi. ! ajouta Selphie. Ca fait un moment que j'économise pour acheter de nouveaux nunchakus ! Et, à Esthar, vous avez de supers armureries. ! »  
  
Sur ce, tous les neuf quittèrent le bureau et gagnèrent la vaste salle à manger.  
  
«- Whoa. ! s'exclama Zell, impressionné. C'est encore plus grand que la cafèt de la BGU. ! Vous nourrissez tout un régiment ici ou quoi ? demanda-t-il, à l'adresse de Kiros.  
  
- On n'est qu'une cinquantaine de personne ici. ! répondit ce dernier, en souriant. Mais on est sensé vivre dans le luxe, quand on est politiciens. ! Et c'est surtout lors des dîner d'affaires qu'on se rend compte de l'intérêt d'avoir une si vaste salle à manger. ! Bon, installez- vous où vous voulez ! » les invita-t-il, en désignant la table.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le déjeuner s'était relativement bien passé, en dehors du fait que Squall était partit au beau milieu du repas, disant qu'il n'avait pas faim. ! Quoi que, d'un côté, ça pouvait se comprendre car Linoa avait quasiment suppliée, rapidement imitée par les autres, Kiros de leur raconter des anecdotes sur l'époque où il était encore dans l'armée Galbadienne, avec Laguna et Ward., et de leur parler du "bon temps". !  
  
Vers quatorze heures, les Seed quittèrent le palais présidentiel et gagnèrent le centre commercial, fendant la masse compact des habitants qui déambulaient parmi les magasins.  
  
«- A votre avis, où est Squall. ? demanda, au bout d'un moment, Linoa.  
  
- Aucune idée. ! répliqua Zell. Mais, franchement, j'ai du mal à le suivre ce type. !  
  
- Il sera invivable tant qu'il ne se sera pas réconcilier avec son père. ! observa Selphie, en cherchant une armurerie.  
  
- Ouais mais vu les circonstances, ça risque de pas être pour tout de suite ! commenta Irvine.  
  
- On s'en serait pas douter. ! Surtout que, du coup, Squall ne se donne pas à fond dans notre mission et il est partagé entre l'envie de laisser Laguna là où il est et celle d'en finir au plus vite pour rentrer à la BGU. !  
  
- Si seulement Squall avait, au moins, pris le temps d'écouter les explications d'oncle Laguna. ! soupira Ellone. Le pire c'est que, quand tu étais dans le coma, Linoa, je l'ai projeté dans un autre "rêve" et j'en ai ainsi profité pour le rencontrer, Squall, je veux dire, psychiquement. ! Là, je lui ai dit que, à cause de ses responsabilités, oncle Laguna n'avait pû être auprès de Raine lorsque celle-ci est morte en donnant le jour à son enfant. ! A Squall, autrement dit. ! Du coup, lorsque oncle Laguna a appris son décès, il ignorait que son fils avait été envoyé à l'orphelinat ! Il serait allé l'y recherché sinon. ! poursuivit Ellone. Il n'a réalisé que peu avant votre rencontre au palais présidentiel, qui était vraiment Squall. !  
  
- Tu devrais aller dire ça à cette tête de mule de Leonheart. ! observa Irvine. En fait, j'pense que t'es la mieux placée pour pouvoir le raisonner. !  
  
- J'en doute. ! Il faut pas oublié que, lorsqu'on était à l'orphelinat, c'est le départ d'Ellone, de la personne en qui il avait toute confiance, qui la rendu si solitaire. ! observa Quistis. Et puis, pour avoir été son instructrice, je sais que Squall n'est pas du genre à se faire imposer des choses, dès que ça concerne sa vie personnelle. ! Il a des convictions très arrêtées et il ne faut surtout pas les bousculer ou il se ferme encore plus. ! C'est ce qui c'est, probablement, passé avec Laguna. ! Shu m'a dit, une fois, que Laguna avait essayé de l'appeler, durant ces deux derniers mois et que Squall était un peu plus sur la défensive à chaque fois et qu'il refusait tout net. ! L'insistance du président ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. ! Il faut toujours lui laisser le temps de réfléchir aux choses, de lui-même, quand ça le concerne, et le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il remette ses idées en place. ! Regardez, par exemple, ce qui c'est passé avec Linoa. ! Personne ne l'a forcé à éprouver des sentiments pour elle, c'est venu de lui-même alors qu'il craignait de la perdre. ! Ou du moins, c'est là qu'il en a pris conscience. ! Et elle l'a métamorphosé. !  
  
- C'est vrai. ! admit Zell. Il était quand même plus extraverti après ça, que avant qu'on ne soit Seed et qu'on nous envoie à Timber et qu'il la rencontre. !  
  
- Mais, son problème, c'est qu'il refuse de faire confiance aux autres car il a peur de perdre ceux qui lui sont chers. ! commenta Linoa. Il me l'a dit lui-même. !  
  
- C'est pourquoi votre relation stagne. ! observa Irvine. Je pensais que, après votre baiser, ça aurait changé les choses. ! Et ça l'aurait probablement fait si Laguna n'avait pas choisi cette même période pour ses révélations et. ! Ca a anéanti presque tout le travail réalisé par Linoa. !  
  
- N'exagère pas. ! observa Zell. Avant, il ne nous adressait à peine la parole mais, depuis cette histoire de compression temporelle et de prêtresse, il était, quand même, un peu plus causant et restait même avec nous aux repas. !  
  
- C'est vrai que c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. ! concéda Irvine. Mais. !  
  
- Ah, ça y est. ! s'exclama Selphie. En voilà un. ! » En désignant une boutique dans laquelle tous les six s'engouffrèrent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pendant ce temps, Squall avait quitté Esthar et marchait vers le labo de Lunatic Pandora, perdu dans ses réflexions. Une pluie soudaine le tira de ses réflexions et Odin apparu.  
  
Squall l'observa avec étonnement. Après tout Odin avait été terrassé par Seifer., dans le Lunatic Pandora.  
  
« Ne prends pas cet air si surpris, humain ! commenta le chevalier. Nous autres, les G-Forces, nous sommes bien plus que des combattants. ! Et il en faut plus que ça pour nous éliminer complètement de la surface de la planète. ! Je t'ai dit, quand tu es entré en ma possession, que j'apparaîtrait quand tu en aurai le plus besoin. ! Or, tu as, présentement, un problème. ! Tu ne sais plus où tu en es. ! Alors, si je peux te faire une suggestion. ! Un jour, Edéa Kramer t'as dit de toujours suivre ton c?ur, même si tu dois blesser autrui. ! Alors, oublie un peu tes convictions et écoute plutôt ton c?ur et ton instinct. ! Eux seuls pourront t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes. ! »  
  
Sur ce, le chevalier à la monture blanche se volatilisa et le soleil revint.  
  
« Franchement, cette G-Force est vraiment spéciale. ! songea Squall. Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là. ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se mêler de mes affaires. ? Si même les G-Forces s'y mettent, où va-t-on. ? »  
  
Mais cette intervention ayant mis fin à son envie d'aller faire un tour, il soupira et rebroussa son chemin. Revenant vers Esthar, il se défoula sur quelques malencontreux monstres qui traînaient dans le coin (vestiges de la larme Sélénite qui étai tombé dans les environs quelques mois plus tôt). Si bien que ce fut l'esprit plus léger qu'il rejoignit le palais, où il ne rencontra aucun de ses amis. Puis il se rappela qu'ils avaient laissés entendre qu'ils iraient en ville pendant l'après-midi. Après un moment de réflexion, Squall décida de partir faire, lui aussi, un tour en ville.  
  
«- Tiens, Squall ! Déjà revenu. ?  
  
- Hum ! » répondit ce dernier, à l'attention de Kiros qui se tenait à la porte de son bureau.  
  
Squall ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se trouvait aussi près du bureau du conseiller.  
  
« Si tu cherches tes amis, ils sont au centre commercial. ! annonça Kiros. Si tu as faim, la cuisine est juste à côté de la salle à manger et si tu veux aller faire un tour, sans tes amis, je te propose le musée d'Esthar. Il paraît que c'est un très bon endroit où on peut y découvrir de nombreuses choses. ! »  
  
Squall le fixa avec étonnement, surpris que le conseiller du président ait pû cerner si facilement les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.  
  
« - Tu ne peux pas louper, c'est du côté du labo de Geyser. ! poursuivit Kiros, devant l'air perplexe du jeune homme. Si Ellone était là, elle aurait pû t'y accompagner car c'est une guide hors paire. !  
  
- Peut-être que vous pourriez me servir de guide dans ce cas. ? » observa Squall qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement emballé par l'idée d'aller seul dans un musée, mais qui n'avait pas non plus envie de rester au palais ou de rejoindre ses amis pour qu'ils lui fassent une autre leçon de morale.  
  
Kiros l'observa un moment, surpris par cette requête inattendue, tout en songeant que ça serait l'occasion parfaite d'essayer de mieux cerner le chef des Seed et faire en sorte qu'il oublie ces histoires avec Laguna. ! Kiros avait vite réalisé que, pour que Squall se décide à donner une chance à son père, il fallait avant tout qu'on cesse de le presser à se rabibocher avec lui. ! Après ça, et une bonne nuit de repos, le jeune homme serait sûrement bien plus performant pour se rendre à Deling et serais, sûrement, plus enclin à faire la paix avec Laguna.  
  
«- Pourquoi pas. ! accepta-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le visiter. ! Je demanderai à Ward de se charger de la paperasse pendant mon absence. !  
  
- C'est une impression où vous passez votre temps à vous déléguez aux uns aux autres les responsabilités. ! commenta Squall, avec un petit sourire. Je veux dire, d'abord c'est Laguna qui vous refile ses responsabilités de Président puis c'est vous qui les passez à Ward. !  
  
- Tu sais, on a toujours formé une équipe assez particulière. ! commenta Kiros. Bon, j'vais me changer et je viens. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de Linoa, Ellone, Selphie, Zell, Irvine et Quistis lorsque, revenant du centre commercial, vers dix-huit heures, ils découvrirent Squall, leur introverti de Squall, discuter gaiement avec Kiros, l'air parfaitement détendu.  
  
«- Je rêve là ! commenta Selphie. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est NOTRE Squall ?  
  
- On dirait que oui. ! répondit Quistis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Kiros mais Squall est de bien meilleure humeur que d'habitude. !  
  
- Je n'imaginais même pas que Squall sache sourire., ou qu'il en connaisse la signification. ! » observa Zell.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus car Squall, les apercevant, les interpella avec bonne humeur.  
  
«- Eh, salut les gars ! Vous avez passés un bon après-midi ?  
  
- Euh, ouais ! répondit Irvine, un peu déstabilisé. Et toi. ?  
  
- Oui. ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aussi amusé. ! répondit Squall. Kiros m'a montré de super endroits d'Esthar. ! Il faudra que je vous les montre quand on aura finit notre mission. ! »  
  
Ses amis échangèrent un regard surpris.  
  
«- Rappelez-moi de demander à Kiros sa solution miracle pour mettre Squall dans cet état. ! chuchota Selphie.  
  
- Une bonne solution. ! Faire en sorte qu'il ait un "coup dans le nez". !  
  
- Irvine. ! s'indignèrent Selphie, Linoa, Ellone et Quistis.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait fait boire ! observa Zell. C'est autre chose. ! Je pense qu'il a dû suivre le même raisonnement que Quistis. ! Changer les idées à Squall et le faire "décompresser" un peu. ! Il a eut beaucoup trop de pression et de responsabilité, ces derniers temps. !  
  
- C'est vrai ça. ! admit Selphie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi serein, c'était pendant la période de fêtes qui a suivit sa victoire contre Ultimécia. ! Là, il n'avait à se préoccuper de rien. ! Il oubliait tous ses soucis. ! Y compris Laguna. ! C'est peut-être la solution pour qu'il soit le plus concentrer sur notre mission. !  
  
- La preuve, il en a parler sans broncher. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
La journée à Esthar s'était agréablement finie. L'ambiance du dîner avait été des plus conviviale et plaisante. Vers vingt-deux heures, tous se séparèrent. Les filles suivirent Ellone vers ses appartements, après que cette dernière eut montrer aux garçons l'endroit où ils allaient dormir.  
  
«- En tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'être président, ou du moins de vivre ici, rien que pour le luxe des locaux. ! commenta, admiratif, Zell en désignant les tentures en soie bleue aux armes de la ville d'Esthar. Ca te tenterai pas, toi, Squall. ?  
  
- Oh non. ! Très peu pour moi. ! répondit ce dernier d'un ton léger. J'ai déjà assez avec mes propres responsabilités.. !  
  
- Moi non plus, ça ne me dirait pas. ! ajouta Irvine. Bon, je sais pas pour vous mais je serais pas contre l'idée d'aller piquer un petit roupillon. !  
  
- Je suis du même avis que toi. ! confirma Squall, en baillant. Je propose qu'on reste dormir dans le séjour. On peut tous se caser sur le canapé. !  
  
- Pourquoi pas. ! Ca sera toujours plus confortable que le plancher de la mairie d'Horizon. ! acquiesça Irvine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Zell ? s'étonna-t-il, en voyant son ami, faire le tour de la pièce.  
  
- Oh, je jetais un ?il aux cadres. ! répondit celui-ci, en haussant les épaules. Tiens, à votre avis, Ellone a quel âge sur cette photo ? »  
  
Squall et Irvine le rejoignirent et y jetèrent un ?il. Squall sourit en voyant une petite Ellone vêtue d'une robe verte pomme avec un n?ud de la même couleur dans les cheveux qui tirait la langue à Laguna qui, visiblement, voulait lui faire mettre une veste.  
  
«- Quatre ans. ! suggéra-t-il, en souriant.  
  
- Mouais.! Et là. ? demanda Zell, en désignant une autre photo, où Ellone courait derrière Laguna qui lui avait, semble-t-il, volé son ours en peluche.  
  
- Hum. ! Même âge. ! commenta Squall, alors que Zell continuait son "étude".  
  
- Alors là, c'est trop fort. ! » observa Zell, en éclatant de rire.  
  
En effet, en jetant un regard à la photo suivante, Squall ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant le "président d'Esthar" vêtu d'une robe rose bonbon, tenant la main d'une Ellone hilare.  
  
«- Trop pathétique, ce type ! songea-t-il, avant de suivre Zell, toujours hilare, vers un autre cadre. Je pensais qu'il n'y avais pas de limite au ridicule, mais là, franchement.  
  
- Tiens, c'est Julia, ça non ? » commenta ce dernier, reprenant son sérieux, en désignant la jeune femme brune qui se trouvait près de Laguna, dans la rue de Galbadia où se trouvait l'hôtel où elle jouait du piano et où Laguna l'avait rencontré.  
  
C'était, d'ailleurs, le premier "rêve" qu'ils avaient fait et, ce jour-là, Squall n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce "clown de Laguna" aurait eut le courage d'aborder la pianiste.  
  
«- Ouais, c'est elle. ! Quand je pense que, après, elle a fini par épouser le major Caraway. !  
  
- Quoi. ? Tu veux dire que c'est la mère de Linoa ? s'étonna Irvine.  
  
- Ben, oui. ! Et la seule chanson qu'elle a écrite, Eyes on Me a été inspirée par sa conversation avec Laguna, et lui était dédiée. ! observa Zell. C'est ça, si je me souviens bien, Squall ? ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers leur chef.  
  
- Hum ! » confirma Squall, en passant, instinctivement, sûrement emporté par sa curiosité, à un autre cadre où, cette fois, Laguna se trouvait avec Kiros et Ward. !  
  
Tous trois arboraient leur uniforme bleu, de l'époque où ils étaient soldats pour Galbadia. Sur une autre, on les voyait, sans uniforme, en train de fêter je ne sais quoi. Sur encore une autre, on voyait Kiros et Laguna sur la petite place fleurie de Winhill. La photo suivante attira toute l'attention de Squall. Elle avait été, elle aussi, prise à Winhill, et montrait Laguna, portant sur ses épaules Ellone, un bras passé autour des épaules d'une jeune femme que le jeune Seed identifia rapidement. Raine. ! Sa mère. !  
  
Une fois, Kiros lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à sa mère et le peu qu'il avait pû en voir d'elle lors de ses "rêves" n'avait pas pû lui en apporter une certitude. Squall éprouva une curieuse torsion dans son estomac devant cette image de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais pû connaître., de sa mère et de son père réunis.  
  
« Tu pourrai connaître ce que c'est que d'avoir un père, si tu le voulais vraiment ! » songea-t-il.  
  
Il se hâta de chasser cette idée et rejoignit les autres dans le séjour. Leur petite étude des photos leur avait fait faire le tour des appartements du président d'Esthar. Tous trois, songeant qu'ils auraient une dure journée, se changèrent (ils avaient amenés des sacs avec leurs affaires que quelqu'un leur avait généreusement ramené de l'Hydre, dans lequel ils les avaient laissés) et s'endormirent, tant bien que mal sur le large canapé en cuir qui occupait un coin de la pièce et s'étendait sur une vaste partie du salon.  
  
Mais Squall n'arrivait pas à dormir. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il ne cessait de repenser à la dernière photo.  
  
«- Tu pourrai, si tu donnais une chance à Laguna, connaître enfin une partie de ce qu'est la vie de famille. ! lui rappela une partie de sa conscience. Toi, au moins, tu as encore un membre de ta famille autour de toi. !  
  
- Il ne s'est pas soucié de moi pendant dix-sept ans. ! rétorqua l'autre part de lui-même.  
  
- Mais tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer sur les raisons de son absence dans ta vie. ! Ellone t'as dit, une fois qu'il n'avait pas pû être là lorsque ta mère est morte à ta naissance. ! Il ignorait ce que tu étais devenu. ! »  
  
Squall se bagarra un long moment avec sa conscience et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, plus qu'agité.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, la pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère terne, exactement celle qui précédait l'aube, quand il ne fait plus totalement nuit mais qu'il ne fait pas encore vraiment jour non plus. Sachant, par expérience, qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il se leva, s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller ses amis qui dormaient profondément, Squall s'avança vers une baie vitrée qui menait sur une terrasse instaurée sur le toit du palais présidentiel. Il frémit imperceptiblement en sortant dans l'air frais matinal. Il se figea, perdu dans ses réflexions, scrutant l'horizon où se formait une ligne plus claire, annonciatrice de l'aurore. Au bout d'un moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il regagna l'intérieur des appartements de Laguna et revint se planter devant la dernière photo qu'il avait regardé la veille. Visiblement, le Président était très porté sur l'exhibition de ses meilleurs souvenirs, si on en croyait le nombre incalculable de cadres, qui immortalisaient ainsi ce qui devait être les plus grands moments de la vie du Président d'Esthar, qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Squall détourna les yeux du cadre et son regard se posa sur une petite table qui occupait un coin de la pièce et qui était, elle aussi, chargée de cadres. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'avança vers le meuble et scruta l'une des photos, visiblement la plus récente de celles rassemblées là. Le jeune homme, étonné, pris le cadre et le porta près d'une fenêtre pour l'observer plus en détail. Il ne savait même pas que Laguna avait pû avoir une photo de lui. ! Visiblement, celle-ci avait été prise lors du bal qui avait été organisé, à la BGU, en l'honneur de la victoire des six amis, face à Ultimécia. Il se trouvait près du buffet, en compagnie de ses amis, se moquant de Zell qui dans un de ces habituels débordements d'enthousiasme, s'était renversé sur lui, un large saladier en verre remplit de punch qui se trouvait à proximité.  
  
Squall soupira, ne sachant plus trop quoi en penser.  
  
Oublie un peu tes convictions et écoute plutôt ton c?ur et ton instinct ! Les paroles d'Odin lui revinrent à l'esprit.  
  
« Non. ! s'intima-t-il, mentalement. J'en ai assez de me laisser sans cesse diriger par les autres. ! Ils ne sont pas à ma place. ! Ils ne peuvent pas diriger ma vie à ma place. ! »  
  
Il alla reposer le cadre à sa place et quitta les lieux. Le palais présidentiel était silencieux et désert à cette heure, en dehors d'un chat, dans le couloir principal, qui interrompit sa toilette au passage du jeune homme et posa sur lui son regard brillant.  
  
« Alors, bien dormi ? »  
  
Squall sursauta, n'ayant entendu personne, mais il retrouva aussitôt son calme traditionnel et se retourna vers Kiros qui venait vers lui.  
  
«- Hum. ! répondit-il.  
  
- Je t'ai déjà connu plus loquace. ! observa le Conseiller. Dis-moi, tu te lèves toujours aux aurores ou c'est exceptionnel. ?  
  
- J'aime bien profiter de ces moments où tout le monde dort encore. ! admit Squall, en réponse.  
  
- Oui, c'est un des meilleurs moments pour la réflexion. ! concéda Kiros. Mais toi, au moins, tu as le temps d'en profiter. ! Alors que nous, ici, on est obligé, pour le boulot, de se lever de si bonne heure. !  
  
- Voilà le revers de la vie des politiciens. ! commenta Squall, avec amusement.  
  
- Pourtant, celui qui a la meilleure vie c'est celui qui est censé être le plus politiciens d'entre nous. ! répliqua, nonchalamment, Kiros. Des fois, notre "vénéré" Président ne se lève qu'à midi. ! Et c'est toujours moi qui hérite de la paperasse. ! Mais je crois que là où il est, il ne risque pas d'avoir droit à ce régime de faveur. !  
  
- Je le pense aussi. ! commenta simplement Squall. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, ce matin, je réfléchissais, et je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de s'introduire, sans trop de problème, à Deling City. !  
  
- Vraiment. ? Et en quoi il consiste. ?  
  
- J'ai remarqué, lorsqu'on était à Winhill, que les Galbadiens ne semblaient pas nous reconnaître. ! Alors, je pense qu'on peut aisément passer inaperçu une fois là-bas. ! Et il me semble que, en cette période de l'année, ils y organisent des fêtes. ! Donc, il y aura beaucoup de monde, donc de plus grande facilité pour y accéder. ! expliqua Squall. De plus, je ne vois que deux endroits où Laguna pourrait être. Deling City ou la prison du désert. ! On se répartira en deux groupe pour y aller. !  
  
- Hum. ! Et, sincèrement, quel est le taux de chance de réussite de cette mission. ?  
  
- J'en sais rien. ! répondit le chef des Seed en haussant les épaules. Notre formation et la connaissance des lieux joueront, sans aucun doute, en notre faveur, mais beaucoup de choses peuvent mal tourner. ! Je dirai., trente pour cent de chance de réussite. !  
  
- Je vois. ! Ecoute, Squall, au cas où vous auriez des problèmes là- bas, je tiendrais à votre disposition une partie des forces armées d'Esthar qui seront prêtes à intervenir si vous en avez besoin. ! Tant pis pour la diplomatie dans ce cas-là. !  
  
- Mais d'un autre côté, Deling a quand même porté atteinte à la diplomatie en faisant enlever le Président d'Esthar. ! commenta Squall.  
  
- Oui et non. ! soupira Kiros. D'abord, rien n'est officialisé. ! Et puis, si Laguna était resté au palais, rien ne serait arrivé et, en partant, il mettait en berne son statut de Président d'Esthar. !  
  
- Donc, ce qui veut dire qu'il est non pas considéré comme le "président d'Esthar" mais comme "la cible à éliminer". ! en déduisit Squall.  
  
- J'en ai bien peur. ! soupira Kiros.  
  
- Donc, il faut qu'on agisse dès aujourd'hui. ! conclut Squall, se sentant légèrement coupable car c'était pour les aider que le Président d'Esthar s'était mis dans cette galère, vis-à-vis de Galbadia. Il faut combien de temps, depuis Esthar, pour gagner Deling City. ?  
  
- Vous ne mettriez qu'une heure pour y aller avec l'Hydre. ! Mais vous ne passeriez pas inaperçu, avec. !  
  
- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je pensais à autre chose. ! Combien de temps ça nous prendrais si on partais avec l'Hydre pour la BGU, de là gagner Balamb City, prendre un bateau et gagner Dollet et, de là-bas, prendre un véhicule et gagner Deling City ?  
  
- Au moins huit heures. ! supposa Kiros. Mais ça risque de vous revenir cher. ! Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Dans ce cas, Squall, voilà ce que je te propose. Esthar payera vos dépenses en cours de route. ! Et je vais appeler dès maintenant la BGU pour les mettre au courant. !  
  
- D'accord. ! Je vais réveiller les autres. ! On devrait partir d'ici une heure. ! observa Squall.  
  
- Il est déjà six heures, donc, ça vous fera arriver, si tout se passe bien, à Deling vers 17h. !  
  
- Hum. ! se contenta de marmonner Squall, l'air peu motivé à l'idée de la mission à venir. Eh, Kiros, on fera ce qu'on peut pour ramener le Président d'Esthar indemne. !  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas des Seed pour rien. ! commenta le conseiller. Toujours prêt à tout pour respecter vos missions. ! Bonne chance. ! Vous en aurez besoin. ! conclut-il. Bon, je file prévenir la BGU. ! Ah, au fait, avant de partir, descendez à la salle à manger pour prendre quelque chose avant de partir. !  
  
- D'accord. ! Et merci. ! Eh, est-ce que je pourrais demander une dernière chose. ? » ajouta Squall.  
  
Peu après, il remontait vers les étages.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A suivre. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voilà la suite, après un long retard !  
  
Disclaimer : tout est à Squaresoft !  
Chapitre 4 : Direction Deling City  
  
«- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on retourne à la BGU. ? demanda Zell, après que leur chef leur eut expliqué son plan.  
  
- Tout à fait Zell ! confirma le chef des Seed.  
  
- Ca veut dire qu'on a fini avec l'Hydre. ? protesta Selphie, en s'installant aux commandes de l'engin.  
  
- Pour le moment. ! admit Squall. Mais on risque d'en avoir besoin ultérieurement. Au fait, Ellone, tant que j'y pense, vu que ça risque de devenir beaucoup trop dangereux, tu peux venir avec nous, mais tu resteras à la BGU. ! Cid et Edéa sont au courant et y sont. !  
  
- Mais. ? protesta cette dernière.  
  
- C'est pas le moment de discuter mes ordres, Ellone ! la coupa Squall, d'un ton catégorique. J'ai accepté que tu viennes avec nous, tout à l'heure, mais j'ai jamais dis que tu nous accompagnerai à Deling. ! Comme je suis chargé de veiller à ta sécurité, tu resteras à la BGU jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. ! Ou alors tu rentre au palais. ! Fin de la discussion ! Et toi, Selphie, met le cap vers la BGU. ! »  
  
Personne ne prononça mot, face au ton glacial et n'autorisant aucune réplique de Squall.  
  
Le retour vers la BGU, qui ne dura guère longtemps, se passa dans une atmosphère tendue, bien différente de celle qu'ils avaient connue durant leur bref séjour à Esthar. Comme quoi, l'humeur de Squall influençait énormément l'ambiance générale. Ce fut presque avec soulagement que les six Seed et Ellone atteignirent l'école. Squall en tête, ils sortaient du parking lorsqu'ils furent accueillis par le proviseur, Edea et Shu. Après les "salutations d'usages" et avoir laissé Ellone aux bons soins des Kramer, les six Seed repartirent vers Balamb City, où ils firent un bref passage chez les Dincht, les parents adoptifs de Zell, où celui fit une belle provision de. bretzels, avant de gagner le port.  
  
Là, grâce aux relations de Zell, ils parvinrent à trouver, sans trop de difficulté, un marin qui acceptait, gratuitement, de leur prêter son bateau. Si bien qu'ils se mirent rapidement en route.  
  
«- C'est invivable. ! grommela Zell, entre deux bretzels, lorsque leur Chef alla jeter un ?il dehors, durant le trajet. Squall est vraiment dans une humeur massacrante. !Il ne faut pas lui marcher sur les pieds. !  
  
- Ouais. ! Vivement qu'on en finisse avec cette mission à la gomme, qu'on ramène Laguna à Esthar et qu'on rentre chez nous.. ! acquiesça Irvine, assis négligemment dans son siège, le chapeau rabattu sur son visage, les bras croisés.  
  
- Il a le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur, non. ? observa Linoa qui avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les avaient entourés de ses bras, pensive, le menton contre ses genoux.  
  
- Ouais, mais pas au point de nous tomber dessus à chaque fois. ! T'as vu comment il s'est déchaîné sur Ellone, tout à l'heure. ? souligna Selphie, tapotant distraitement le bras de son siège du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle battait l'air avec son pieds, les jambes croisées.  
  
- Bof, c'est pas pire que Fujin quand elle se défoule sur Raijin. ! commenta Zell, marchant de long en large dans la cabine exiguë où ils se trouvaient.  
  
- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus, avec Seifer. ? demanda Selphie.  
  
- J'en sais rien. ! Ils ont disparus de la circulation, après le Lunatic Pandora. ! lança Quistis. Ils doivent être toujours en vie, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. !  
  
- En tout cas, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on ne tardera pas à en entendre à nouveau parler. ! soupira Linoa. C'est qu'un pressentiment mais. !  
  
- Eh, r'voilà Squall. ! » intervint soudain Zell.  
  
Le silence se fit lorsque le chef des Seed, l'air d'un peu meilleure humeur, les rejoignit dans la cabine du bateau.  
  
« On y arrive d'ici cinq minutes. ! » annonça-t-il.  
  
Et, effectivement, ils atteignirent le Comté de Dollet peu après. Dollet était un état neutre, ne prenant partit que pour lui-même, si bien que l'arrivée des Seed n'y fut pas particulièrement remarquée. La ville en elle-même avait été retapée, depuis un moment, et il ne restait plus de traces, outre la carcasse rouillée du "robot araignée" sur la plage, de la course-poursuite effrénée qui avait conclue "l'épreuve sur le terrain" de l'examen Seed auquel Squall, Zell et Selphie avaient pris part.  
  
«- Bon, où on peut trouver une location de voiture. ? demanda Squall, une fois sortie du port.  
  
- Ben, j'connais pas spécialement ce coin de Dollet. ! observa Zell. Mais. !  
  
- Moi, j'dirai qu'il faut aller à droite. ! intervint Selphie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça. ? l'interrogea Irvine.  
  
- Irvy, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à mater les filles qui passent tu aurais vu le panneau qui indique la droite et sur lequel il est écrit, on ne peu plus clairement : "location de voiture à 200 mètres". ! » répondit, simplement Selphie.  
  
Irvine, l'air légèrement blessé dans son amour propre, ne répondit rien, et tous prirent la direction indiquée. De sorte qu'ils atteignirent, en effet, un magasin de location où le vendeur, pour 2500 gils leur en prêta une.  
  
«- Allez, en route pour Deling City. ! lança, avec enthousiasme Selphie, alors qu'Irvine se mettait au volant.  
  
- Je serais pas si motivée à cette perspective, si j'étais toi. ! grommela Zell. Ca va être tout sauf une partie de rigolade !  
  
- Ah, Zell ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. ! rétorqua Selphie. On a déjà un "roi de l'optimisme" ! ironisa-t-elle en sous-entendant Squall. Alors ça suffit amplement. ! conclut-elle, alors qu'ils quittaient la ville.  
  
- Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'y va pas pour s'amuser. ! appuya Linoa. Au fait, Squall, qui va à Deling et qui va à la prison. ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire qu'on se sépare déjà. ! observa leur chef. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille ensemble à Deling, quitte à se séparer pour être plus discret, et après, on verra. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Durant le trajet, ils achevèrent de mettre leur plan au point. tandis qu'Irvine conduisait et que Zell, assis à côté de lui, accoudé au siège de la banquette, était tourné vers leurs amis, installés à l'arrière.  
  
«- Eh, Selph, ça va être l'occasion de tester tes nouveaux nunchakus. ! lui lança Quistis, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Et, crois moi, ils vont le sentir passer. ! assura-t-elle en souriant.  
  
- Hum. ! Au fait, je réfléchissais, ce matin, à un moyen de rester en contact en permanence. ! annonça Squall. Et j'ai demandé à Kiros si je pouvais rendre une petite visite à Geyser, qui est planqué, actuellement, dans le sous-sol du palais, comme me l'a appris notre Conseiller préféré. Et Geyser m'a déniché des petits appareils de son invention qui nous permettrons d'être en permanence en contact, où qu'on soit. ! » ajouta-t- il, en sortant de sa poche un boîtier semblable à celui d'un Cd, mais en un peu plus épais.  
  
La, il en sortit, six petits appareils, composés de deux éléments de la taille d'un petit pois.  
  
«- Whoa. ! J'ignorais que Geyser se lançais dans la miniaturisation à présent. ! commenta Selphie avec un petit sourire. C'est une sorte de talkie-walkie mais en beaucoup plus discret. !  
  
- Hum. ! Et, une fois en place, il est quasiment invisible. ! assura Squall, en leur en donnant un à chacun. Comme ça, au moins, si on venait à être séparés. ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne sa manipulation, c'est très simple. ! Il suffit de mettre cette partie là, l'oreillette, dans l'oreille, et l'autre élément, le micro, vous l'accrochez à vos vêtements. !  
  
- En tout cas, Geyser ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner. ! » commenta Zell, en récupérant l'émetteur d'Irvine et le sien.  
  
Le trajet se passa relativement bien, en dehors du fait qu'ils perdirent une demi-heure, lorsqu'ils tombèrent en panne sèche en chemin, avant de trouver un jerrycan de réserve sous la banquette arrière. Ils atteignirent la périphérie de Deling City un peu avant dix-huit heures.  
  
Abandonnant là la voiture, après avoir pris la précaution de la cacher derrière un monticule rocheux, au cas où, tous les six pénétrèrent dans la capitale de Galbadia. Comme prévue, la foule y était tellement dense qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler dans la foule.  
  
Visiblement, les festivités n'avaient pas encore commencées.  
  
« Bon, on se répartis en groupe de deux. ! intima Squall. Irvine et Selphie, vous allez du côté du centre commercial, Zell et Quistis vous partez du côté de chez Caraway, et Linoa, tu viens avec moi du côté de la résidence présidentielle. ! On se retrouve, comme prévu, dans une heure. ! Sauf cas extrême. ! Compris. ?  
  
- Compris. ! » confirmèrent, d'une même voix, ses camarades.  
  
Tous les six avaient pour but de chercher une quelconque information sur ce qu'était devenu Laguna. Or, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Squall sentait que la réponse lui serait apportée ici-même, et, plus exactement, du côté de "l'antre de la bête", le refuge de Deling.  
  
Suivi de Linoa, le chef de Seed se fraya, tant bien que mal, un chemin parmi la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus compacte, à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers leur destination, en profitant pour écouter distraitement les conversations alentours. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent que le Président, Andrews Deling, allait faire une allocution pour lancer le début de cette deuxième soirée de festivité. Ce qui expliquait cet engouement soudain des foules.  
  
Ces fêtes, qui s'étendaient sur une semaine, avaient pour but de fêter l'anniversaire de la "république" de Galbadia.  
  
« Ou plutôt de la dictature de Galbadia ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Squall.  
  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Andrews Deling, comme son oncle, Winzer Deling, avant lui, apparut sur un petit promontoire sur le toit de la résidence présidentielle sérieusement gardée.  
  
«- Mes chers citoyens. ! lança-t-il, en levant les bras, alors que le silence s'instaurait aussitôt parmi la foule. Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui est le deuxième jour de nos festivités annuelles.. Cependant, ce soir restera gravé dans l'histoire de la république Galbadienne. En effet, plus de deux mois après l'humiliation qu'à connu cette nation qui m'a nommée son Président, après la défaite de la grande Prêtresse Ultimécia, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que je vais redorer l'honneur de tous les Galbadiens. !  
  
- Il me rend malade avec son blabla ! grommela Squall.  
  
- Rappelez-vous ! poursuivit Deling. Que lorsque, il y a exactement deux mois aujourd'hui, vous m'avez nommé au poste de président, à la succession de mon très regretté oncle, je vous avais promis que je vengerai le pays en faisant exécuter, devant vous, chaque personne responsable de cette humiliation. ! Afin de montrer à tous la vraie puissance de Galbadia et que tout outrage envers son peuple ne restera pas impuni. ! Les principaux responsables, me direz-vous, sont cette bande de Seed de Balamb mais., en fait jamais ces six gosses présomptueux n'auraient pû arriver à quoi que ce soit sans l'aide de personnes plus, disons, haut placées. ! Et l'un d'eux, le principal commanditaire de notre humiliation, est, depuis hier, entre les mains de notre nation. ! »  
  
Squall fronça les sourcils. La tournure des évènements ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.  
  
D'un signe de la main du président, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et une demi-douzaine de soldat apparurent escortant une personne que Squall et Linoa reconnurent aussitôt.  
  
«- Squall. ! C'est lui. ! souffla Linoa, en s'accrochant à son bras.  
  
- Je sais. ! répondit ce dernier, avant de lancer, à mi-voix, dans son micro. Irvy, Selph, Zell et Quistis, revenez immédiatement à l'arche. ! On sais où il est mais ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. !  
  
- Entendu. ! » répondirent quatre voix.  
  
Squall n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car, tandis que Deling poursuivait son allocution, Linoa, blême, s'agrippa plus fortement au bras de son ami.  
  
« Squall. ! Ecoute. ! »  
  
Des exclamations s'élevèrent parmi la foule massée autour du palais.  
  
« Oui, je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous avez déjà reconnu notre "invité", qui n'est autre que le Président d'Esthar Loire. ! Celui-ci est le vrai responsable de notre échec car il a informé les jeunes Seed balambien d'un moyen de déjouer les plans de la grande prêtresse. ! Mais, ce que beaucoup d'entre vous ignore c'est que, en agissant ainsi, Laguna Loire s'est engagé à une trahison d'autant plus grave qu'il était un de vos concitoyen et avait servis pendant plusieurs années dans l'armée Galbadienne. ! »  
  
Squall sentit sa gorge se nouer en sentant que ces accusations, véridiques, n'allaient pas du tout à l'avantage de son père et que Deling avait ainsi, touché une corde sensible de ses "citoyens" dont la colère commençait à se faire sentir.  
  
« D'autant plus que ce traître a, de lui-même, fuit son palais où il se terrait jusque là, renonçant, du même coup, momentanément, à son statut de Président d'Esthar. ! Si bien que, suivant ce que je vous avait annoncé, notre "invité" sera exécuté, ce soir-même, à huit heure, devant le palais, pour redorer votre honneur déchu. ! » conclut le président, avec un sourire machiavélique.  
  
Des cris en tout genre s'élevèrent de la foule, dans lesquels se mêlaient les acclamations au Président et des propos révélant l'animosité croissante de la foule, à l'adresse de leur prisonnier qui était ramené de force à l'intérieur. Inconsciemment, Squall serra les poings, stupéfait de la folie de la foule houleuse et cessa de prêter attention au discours de Deling.  
  
« Squall, on le sortira de là. ! souffla Linoa, le ramenant à la réalité, en posant à nouveau la main sur son bras, dans un geste apaisant cette fois. Viens, il faut qu'on prévienne les autres. ! »  
  
Le chef des Seed acquiesça et tous deux repartirent, blêmes et éc?urés, en direction de l'arc de triomphe, où les attendaient leurs amis qui tiraient, eux aussi des têtes d'enterrement.  
  
« On a entendu la déclaration de Deling ! » annonça Irvine.  
  
Un moment de silence pesant suivit cette remarque.  
  
«- On a deux heures pour trouver un moyen pour le sortir de là. ! commenta Squall, au bout d'un moment, d'un ton neutre.  
  
- Mais il est quelque part dans le palais de Deling. ! observa Linoa. Et, cette fois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas aussi facile d'y rentrer que la dernière fois. !  
  
- Il faut qu'on essaie, on n'a pas le choix. ! coupa Irvine. Mais comment faire. ?  
  
- On attaque six gardes, on leur pique leur uniforme et le tour est jouer. ! suggéra Zell.  
  
- Ah non ! protesta Selphie. Il est hors de question que je remette un de ces uniformes gluants et puants !  
  
- Et, de toute façon, étant donné que vous leur avez déjà fait le coup une fois, ils doivent être sur leur garde désormais. ! répliqua Squall, songeur. Bon, écoutez, le mieux, c'est qu'on se fasse le plus discret possible. ! Et qu'on essaie de faire du repérage autour du palais du Président, à la recherche du plus petit moyen pour s'introduire à l'intérieur. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ils s'étaient de nouveau séparés en trois groupes et, disséminés parmi la foule, qui se faisait de plus en plus massive aux alentours du palais présidentiel, les Seed furent bien obliger d'admettre qu'il leur était impossible d'entrer discrètement dans le bâtiment. Visiblement, les Galbadiens avaient tenus compte des évènements passés lors de "l'attentat perpétré à l'encontre de la prêtresse Edéa" et la sécurité avait donc était revue en conséquence. Les murs d'enceinte étaient gardé par une trentaine de soldats, armés jusqu'aux dents, et étaient surmontés de pics acérés qui en rendait l'escalade impossible. De plus, le portail était, non seulement gardé mais fermé par un digicode qui nécessitait une étude rétinienne et digitale pour l'ouvrir. Les personnes non-répertoriées, en bref les intrus, étaient aussitôt repoussés (au mieux). Durant leurs recherches, les Seed avaient réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à l'endroit qui semblait susciter l'intérêt de la foule et qui se révélait être une esplanade qui avait été dressée, devant le fameux portail, probablement pour l'occasion., mais soigneusement entourée de barrière et d'une dizaine de soldats qui entouraient tout ce périmètre.  
  
Linoa percevait sans mal la tension croissante de Squall, avec qui elle faisait encore équipe, tandis que le temps s'écoulait, inexorablement. Mais elle jugeait préférable de ne rien dire, au risque de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Cette mission était plutôt éprouvante pour lui, elle en était consciente et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, surtout aujourd'hui.  
  
Mais la tension était d'autant plus pressante, lorsqu'ils se rassemblèrent à nouveau, à l'intérieur de l'arc de triomphe.  
  
«- C'est quasiment mission impossible pour rentrer là-dedans. ! conclut Irvine. Avec Selph, on a même crû voir des patrouilles accompagnées de chiens, dans l'enceinte même du palais présidentiel et la sécurité est tout autre que celle à laquelle on avait affaire la dernière fois. !  
  
- Mais, d'après ce que j'ai crû comprendre, ils vont réaliser l'exécution, hors du palais, sur l'esplanade qui a été dressée près du portail. ! Mais, là aussi, il y a un tout un lot de gardes. ! lança Zell.  
  
- Mais ça nous obligerait à agir à découvert, ce qui serait beaucoup trop risqué. ! objecta Quistis. Ca serait même suicidaire. ! Et ça mettrait en danger la BGU. ! Si on agit au moment de "l'exécution", non seulement on mettra la vie de Laguna en danger, mais aussi celles des "spectateurs", l'intégrité de notre Garden et nos vies. !  
  
- Et, si cette fois on se fait prendre, c'est pas la prison qu'on risque. ! ajouta Irvine. Ca sera la deuxième fois qu'on s'opposera au régime Galbadien. !  
  
- Ouais, mais toi tu as réussi à y échapper à la prison. ! répliqua Zell, croisant les bras.  
  
- Mais c'est moi qui vous ai tiré de là. ! rétorqua Irvine, l'air vexé.  
  
- Tu rigoles ou quoi. ? Si je ne t'y avais pas obligé, tu n'aurais pas fait demi-tour pour y retourner. ! s'exclama Linoa.  
  
- Et c'est pas toi qui t'es. !  
  
- CA SUFFIT !!! »  
  
Tous se turent, devant le ton dur de Squall, et se tournèrent vers leur chef qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.  
  
«- C'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. ! intima-t-il. Il faut trouver un moyen pour sauver Laguna et le soutirer de l'emprise de Deling. ! Vu les conditions, il est exclus d'essayer de rentrer dans le Palais présidentiel. ! Et, de toute façon, ça ne nous servirai à rien car il ne nous reste plus qu'une demi-heure. ! reprit-il. Quand à une quelconque intervention au moment de "l'exécution", ça nous obligerai, comme l'a fait remarqué Quistis, à agir à découvert. ! De plus, on ne sait pas combien de soldats sont assignés dans les environs. !  
  
- On en a déjà vu une trentaine tout autour du palais, une dizaine autour de l'esplanade et probablement tout autant dans l'enceinte même de la propriété. ! lança Quistis.  
  
- Donc, cette solution n'est pas envisageable non plus. ! conclut Squall. Donc, est-ce que l'un de vous a une suggestion. ?  
  
- On fait une diversion ? suggéra Selphie.  
  
- Quel genre de diversion ? s'enquit Quistis.  
  
- On fait péter l'arc de triomphe. ! » s'exclama Zell.  
  
Tout le monde le fixa avec des expressions différentes (ironie, pitié, agacement, amusement ou stupéfaction)  
  
«- Mais voyons. ! répliqua Selphie. Là, on serait carrément des terroristes. ! ajouta-t-elle, avant de se taper le front, levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il est malade ce type ! !   
  
- Et alors, que je sache, ça t'as pas dérangé de faire péter la base des missiles, non ? commenta Zell, les bras croisés, la fusillant d'un regard accusateur.  
  
- Bon.. ! Euh. ! Quelqu'un à une autre suggestion à faire. ? reprit Squall, tentant de concilier les esprits avant que quelque chose ne dégénère, jugeant préférable de se passer de commentaires sur l'idée de Zell.  
  
- Je ne sais pas mais, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une idée d'un endroit d'où on pourra tout voir, sans être vu et d'où on pourrait facilement intervenir. ! intervint Linoa. Le manoir Caraway est juste à côté du palais. ! Et près du mur le plus proche du palais, il y a un kiosque, en contre haut et protégé par des massifs de fleurs qui le cache presque entièrement à la vue des autres, de l'extérieur, mais pas pour des gens placés à l'intérieur. J'y allais souvent avec ma mère, quand j'étais petite. !  
  
- Hum. ! Ok ! C'est une idée comme une autre. ! accepta Squall. Une fois là-bas, on pourra réfléchir à un quelconque plan d'action. ! »  
  
Sur ce, tous les six quittèrent l'arc de triomphe et gagnèrent le Manoir Caraway, la propriété du père à Linoa. Celle-ci contourna habilement les gardes et le petit groupe de Seed gagna sans problème, une petite construction, perdue dans la végétation, d'où on pouvait voir, comme Linoa l'avait dit, la place bondée où se dressait la fameuse esplanade.  
  
Une fois "installés" dans le kiosque, tous les six commencèrent à réfléchir à un quelconque plan, mais aucun ne leur paraissait réalisable. La tension était presque palpable et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de plan, en dehors de celui de Zell (faire sauter l'arc de triomphe. !) ou "l'opération kamikaze" en déboulant en plein milieu de l'exécution. ! Ils en étaient là de leur discussion lorsque.  
  
« Ca va commencer. ! souffla Linoa qui jetait un ?il sur la rue. Deling est revenu sur sa plate-forme ! »  
  
En effet, le président Galbadien était réapparu sur le toit de sa résidence, entouré de trois soldats et de son "personnel", tandis que le portail s'ouvrait sur une vingtaine de soldats, arme à la main, qui encadraient leur prisonnier qui faisait peine à voir et semblait résigné. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'attitude nonchalante et un peu naïve que les six jeunes gens lui connaissait.  
  
«- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. ! grommela Squall.  
  
- Squall. ! C'est trop tard pour tenter de faire quoi que ce soit. ! souffla Quistis. Ca serait voué à l'échec. !  
  
- Je sais. ! Mais. ! »  
  
Le simple fait de rester là, à ne rien faire, et assister à l'exécution du Président estharien répugnait complètement le chef des Seed. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir la mort, comme ça, de son père, sous le regard de cette foule impatiente. A ce moment-là, peut-être pour la première fois, il aurait tout donner pour revenir deux mois plus tôt et accepter de donner une autre chance à Laguna. Au moins, rien de tout ça n'arriverait., vu qu'il ne se serait pas éclipsé d'Esthar. !  
  
Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une larme qui tentait de s'écouler sur sa joue (il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voit pleurer), ignorant la main de Linoa sur la sienne ou les paroles de ses amis, ne quittant pas des yeux le cortège qui sortait du palais. Tous les six virent quatre soldats traîner leur prisonnier, sur l'esplanade, tandis que les autres se répartissaient, en deux rangs, de part et d'autre de l'entrée.  
  
Squall serra les poings, si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches, alors qu'il observait, avec colère, les soldats malmener le président estharien, sous les cris de la foule en délire qui se pressait pour assister à ça. Cette attitude irritait plus que tout le jeune homme.  
  
« On ne peut rien faire. ! » murmura Quistis, comme si elle sentait Squall impatient d'agir.  
  
La voix de l'ex-instructrice ramena Squall à la réalité et il jeta un ?il à ses amis. Linoa, sur sa droite, avait la tête baissée, ne voulant pas voir un tel "spectacle", Selphie, à côté de Linoa, trépignait et semblait partager le même état d'esprit que leur chef, Zell était par terre, la tête entre les mains, Quistis et Irvine, quand à eux restaient de marbre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait tout le monde aussi sombre, aussi abattu. Pour la première fois, ils avaient lamentablement échoués.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit obligés de rester là, à ne rien faire. ! s'indigna Selphie. Ces Galbadiens me rendent malade. ! Regardez comment ils sont contents de voir ça. ! C'est comme si c'était un spectacle pour eux. ! » ajouta-t-elle, en désignant la foule en délire.  
  
Ses amis acquiescèrent sombrement d'un signe de tête.  
  
Une exclamation de la foule attira, une fois de plus, l'attention de Squall, vers l'esplanade, et ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison de cette exclamation, en voyant un homme vêtu de noir sortir, à son tour, de la propriété, entouré par deux autres soldats et s'avancés vers l'esplanade, entre les deux rangés de soldats.  
  
« Le bourreau ! » souffla Selphie.  
  
Squall fronça les sourcils. Ce fameux bourreau lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Sa démarche, son attitude hautaine et fière, sa silhouette.  
  
«- Dites, ce bourreau, il vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? commenta Irvine.  
  
- Si, mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est. ! répondit Squall. Peut- être que sans le masque. ! »  
  
Un nouveau moment de silence s'instaura. Les quatre soldats étaient arrivés sur l'esplanade. L'un d'eux frappa sans ménagement Laguna qui se débattait, visiblement décidé à ne pas leur faciliter la tache. Il tomba durement sur l'esplanade, la bouche en sang. Ca en fut trop pour Squall.  
  
« Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. ! s'écria-t-il. J'y vais ! » ajouta-t-il, en voulant sortir sa gunblade, tout en s'avançant vers le mur qui entourait la propriété Caraway, dans l'intention évidente de la sauter.  
  
Il n'eut pas même le temps de faire un pas que, déjà, Irvine, Quistis et Zell le retenaient, de toutes leurs forces.  
  
«- Mais laissez-moi, bordel ! s'emporta leur chef en se débattant vainement.  
  
- Squall. ! On ne peut rien faire ! lui cria Quistis, pour couvrir les hurlements de la foule. C'est beaucoup trop tard. ! Tu serais abattu avant d'atteindre l'esplanade. ! On ne peut rien faire.  
  
- Mais. ! Ils vont le. ! commenta Squall, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.  
  
- C'est trop tard ! répéta Irvine, en desserrant son étreinte. On comprend ce que tu peux ressentir, maintenant. Mais on ne peut plus rien faire pour empêcher ça. ! »  
  
Squall finit par céder et se calma. Ses amis avaient raisons. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Aussi dur que cela puisse être, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir. ! Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, désespéré. Quistis, Irvine et Zell relâchèrent leur prise mais restèrent prêts à intervenir, au cas où. A présent, même Selphie avait détourné le regard de la scène qui se poursuivait devant le palais. Aucun d'eux ne voulait voir ça. ! Pourtant, Squall se retourna à nouveau, lorsque Deling pris la parole, pour découvrir que son père était, à présent, à genoux, les mains dans le dos, maintenu par deux des soldats, et que "l'homme en noir" était, à présent, lui aussi, sur l'estrade.  
  
« Mes chers concitoyens ! lança le président Galbadien. Le moment que vous attendez tous est arrivé. ! Je vois que vous êtes venus nombreux pour y assister. ! Tous ceux qui se sont opposés à la quête de pouvoir de Galbadia doivent mourir. ! La condamnation de ce traître servira d'exemple et tous ceux qui ont participés à l'anéantissement de la gloire et la fierté Galbadiennes connaîtront le même sort. ! » 


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà le chapitre 3 !  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de FF8 (dommage d'ailleurs. !) ne sont pas à moi, mais à la Square Soft. !  
  
Sinon, merci à Cristal Flower (tu vois, j'ai mis la suite !)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapitre 5 : Sauvetage  
  
Le chef des Seed reporta son attention sur l'esplanade où le bourreau se tenait à présent à côté de sa victime, toujours maintenue par deux soldats. L'homme en noir avait sortit la gunblade qui lui servirait à réaliser sa tâche et attendait que le président Galbadien eut achevé son introduction, en tapotant nerveusement l'épaule avec le plat de la lame. Le chef des Seed n'avait vu qu'une seule personne faire ça, à ce jour, pour passer le temps.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici. ? Il n'y a rien à part ce stupide clébard. !  
  
Ces paroles revinrent à l'esprit du chef des Seed. Mais, c'était impossible. ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. ! Pourtant, cette attitude, cette silhouette, cette arme. ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui.  
  
« Le bourreau, c'est. ! » souffla Squall, ne croyant lui-même pas à ce qu'il avait déduit, au moment même où Deling donnait l'ordre tant attendu par l'homme en noir, qui leva son arme, prêt à frapper.  
  
Les deux soldats s'étaient écartés mais le prisonnier ne bougeait pas, à bout de force. Squall vit avec horreur la lame tranchante de la gunblade scintiller dans l'air. Il reconnut sans problème l'éclat qu'il avait eu le temps de voir de très près le soir où elle lui avait fait cette cicatrice qui lui barrait le front. Il vit, comme au ralenti, le bras s'abaisser, droit vers un Laguna sans défense.  
  
« NON !! » hurla le jeune homme, en sortant de l'ombre du kiosque, malgré les supplications de ses amis.  
  
Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'intervenir. Cette fois, sans laisser le temps à ses amis d'agir, il bondit par-dessus le mur, se réceptionna souplement, et se jeta dans la cohue, pourfendant la foule opaque à grand renfort de coups de coudes et d'injures. Finalement, il trouva une persuasion très efficace en sortant sa gunblade de son fourreau. Aussitôt, tout le monde se dispersa et il bondit sur l'estrade. Tout se succéda en un quart de seconde. Il vit la gunblade toucher son but, son père s'écrouler. La gunblade de "l'exécuteur" se releva à nouveau, prête à frapper à nouveau., mais ne rencontra que l'acier d'une autre gunblade.  
  
« NON.. !!! hurla-t-il, à nouveau, en s'interposant. Seifer je te hais. ! Tu vas regretter ça. ! »  
  
L'intéressé tiqua imperceptiblement, sous son masque.  
  
«- Leonheart. ! commenta-t-il, finalement. Je vois qu'on se souvient de ses vieux amis. ! ajouta-t-il, sur un ton ironique.  
  
- J'aurai dû t'achever, la dernière fois. ! grinça Squall, faisant écran, comme il le pouvait, protégeant le corps inanimé du Président d'Esthar. Mais je ne ferais pas, une fois de plus, la même erreur. ! »  
  
Seifer haussa les sourcils, devant la fureur de son adversaire de toujours.  
  
« A quoi ça te sert de le défendre. ? reprit-il, en désignant le corps qui gisait derrière Squall. Ce traître à payer l'aide qu'il vous avait donné pour vaincre Ultimécia. ! »  
  
Le jeune Seed ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et passa à l'attaque. Mais Seifer para sans difficulté.  
  
«- Tu es carrément cinglé. ! riposta Squall. Je pensais que tu pouvais changer, que tu n'étais qu'envoûté par Ultimécia. ! Mais j'ai eu tort. !  
  
- Ouais, t'as eu tort. ! Tu pouvais toujours rêver si tu pensais que j'aillais rester bien tranquillement à Horizon à réfléchir à mes erreurs ! répliqua, calmement, Seifer. Et tu vas, à présent, regretter ton erreur. ! En défendant le traître, tu t'attires du même coup, la haine des Galbadiens. ! » ajouta-t-il, en désignant la foule houleuse qui vociférait autour d'eux.  
  
Aveuglé par sa haine, Squall passa à l'attaque à nouveau, mais si promptement qu'il surpris Seifer qui fut touché à l'épaule.  
  
« Pas mal. ! grogna ce dernier. Mais on va voir ce que tu peux faire contre ça. ! Occupez-vous de lui. ! » intima-t-il, froidement.  
  
Aussitôt, une dizaine de soldats Galbadiens surgirent et encerclèrent Squall.  
  
«- TU N'ES QU'UN LACHE, SEIFER !!! hurla Squall, en adressant un regard haineux à son ennemi qui se tenait parmi les soldats.  
  
- Peut-être. ! Mais, cette fois, je vais gagner. ! Tout s'achève ici, pour toi, Squall. ! Je vais enfin avoir ma revanche pour l'humiliation que tu m'a fais subir. ! »  
  
Le jeune Seed vit les soldats Galbadiens s'avancer vers lui. Il se mit en garde, prêt à lutter jusqu'au bout. Il ne savait pas si Laguna était mort ou pas, mais il le protégerait autant qu'il le pouvait. ! Il invoqua rapidement un brasierX qui foudroya l'un des soldats, pris par surprise, alors qu'il contrait d'un geste vif de gunblade, un coup lancé par un de ses adversaires et l'envoya rouler au tapis. Sentant un mouvement sur sa gauche, il se retourna, trop tard, pour voir un autre opposant se jeter sur lui. Il sentit une vive douleur dans son épaule et, au même moment.  
  
Une détonation retentit et le soldat s'écroula. C'était un coup signé Irvine.  
  
« Tiens bon, Squall. ! On est là. ! » hurla Selphie, en se jetant dans la mêlée, terrassant un autre soldat, rapidement suivie par les autres.  
  
A eux six, ils déblayèrent rapidement l'estrade des soldats Galbadiens, mais une nouvelle vague d'adversaire les assaillit aussitôt. Rapidement, une cinquantaine de soldats les encerclèrent.  
  
«- Seifer. ! Je te retrouverais, et je te jure que tu me le payeras. ! hurla Squall, en voyant son adversaire se faire la malle.  
  
- Il faudra d'abord que tu te tire de ça. ! lui répliqua ce dernier en lui adressant un regard narquois. Mais j'en doute. ! J'aurais aimé te tuer de mes mains, mais bon. ! Adieu, Leonheart. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il se volatilisa et Squall revint à la réalité. Avec ses amis, ils se retrouvaient face à une effroyable cohue de soldats qui les tenaient en joue. Comme l'avait fait remarquer, dès le début Quistis, ce qu'il venait de faire était complètement suicidaire. ! Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Son regard se posa alors sur le corps immobile du Président d'Esthar.  
  
« Selph, Quistis, Linoa, Zell, Irvy. ! intima-t-il, couvrez-moi, d'accord. ! Utilisez la magie Ankou. ! Ca devrais les arrêter ! »  
  
Ses amis obéirent simplement, tandis qu'il se glissait près du corps inanimé. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant, faiblement, son pouls. Son père était vivant. Mais pour combien de temps. ?  
  
« Accroche-toi. ! Ca va aller ! murmura-t-il. Tiens le coup., papa ! »  
  
Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir de magie soin, ni de potions ou de truc comme ça. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le "plein" avant de se lancer dans cette mission.Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur la plaie sanglante qu'avait fait la gunblade de Seifer, afin d'essayer de réduire l'hémorragie, avant de jeter un regard à ses amis.  
  
Les Seed se trouvaient en très mauvaise posture. Affaiblis, ils utilisaient, à présent, leur limite break, mais vainement. ! Chaque fois qu'ils supprimaient un soldat adverse, une dizaine d'autre revenait à la charge. Squall avait rejoint ses amis. Mais la situation était désespérée. ! Ils se retrouvèrent finalement pris au piège, dans un vrai guêpier. ! Les soldats Galbadiens les tenaient en joue.  
  
Squall vit les doigts se presser sur les gâchettes. Leur dernière heure était-elle venue ? ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas finir ainsi après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, au moment ou Squall acceptait de connaître son père...  
  
Une rafale de tir s'abattit sur la masse de soldats, dispersant inopinément, leurs adversaires.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que. ?  
  
- REGARDEZ, C'EST L'HYDRE ! hurla soudain Selphie. On est tiré d'affaire. ! »  
  
Squall leva les yeux vers l'engin écarlate qui revenait à la charge, prêt à arroser d'une nouvelle rafale de tirs (d'avertissement, bien sûr), les Galbadiens. L'Hydre s'immobilisa au-dessus d'eux, rasant le toit des immeubles voisins. Des cordes tombèrent de la passerelle de l'appareil.  
  
« Grimpez ! Vite !!! » leur hurla la voix familière d'Ellone.  
  
Les Seed n'hésitèrent pas devant cette aide inespérée.  
  
«- Squall ! Passe d'abord avec Laguna. ! On te couvre. ! cria Zell, toujours en garde, face aux soldats Galbadiens.  
  
- Mais. !  
  
- Discute pas, fais vite. ! »  
  
D'habitude, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. ! Pourtant, il acquiesça.  
  
« On va te sortir de là. ! » chuchota-t-il à son père, avant de lui lancer la magie Décubitus, de sorte qu'il pouvait le porter plus facilement, avant de s'emparer d'une des cordes, imité par Linoa, puis Selphie, et enfin Quistis, Zell et Irvine.  
  
« C'est bon. ! » hurla-t-il à l'attention d'Ellone et du petit groupe qui se trouvait en haut de la passerelle.  
  
Aussitôt, l'Hydre reprit de l'altitude et les six Seed se sentirent tirés vers le haut, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent, bien vite, à l'abri dans l'appareil, alors que leurs adversaires, se reprenant, leur tirait dessus depuis le sol.  
  
«- Oncle Laguna ! s'écria Ellone, lorsque Squall déposa, sur le sol de la salle de briefing, le corps inconscient. Est-ce qu'il est. ?  
  
- Non. ! Il est encore vivant. ! Pour l'instant. ! lâcha Squall. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour être là mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux remettre les explications à plus tard et le faire soigner, au plus vite !  
  
- On rentre à Esthar. ! répondit Ellone, en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Bon, je vais aller au cockpit pour dire à Kiros de demander d'urgence une unité médicale à notre arrivée là-bas. !  
  
- Hum. ! Au fait, qui c'est qui pilote ? demanda, soudain, Selphie.  
  
- Kiros. ! répondit Ellone. J'aurai jamais pensé qu'il sache piloter un truc pareil. !  
  
- Bon, en attendant, on va essayer d'arranger les choses. ! » intervint Linoa.  
  
Etant la plus portée, du groupe, sur la magie, elle lança un soin max. au Président d'Esthar.  
  
«- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste dans ce "rayon", mais ça lui permettra de tenir au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. ! commenta-t-elle, alors qu'Ellone, après lui avoir adressé un sourire reconnaissant, quittait la pièce en courant.  
  
- C'est déjà ça... ! soupira Squall, accroupit près de son père. Merci, Linoa. !  
  
- De rien, Squall ! Mais., tu es blessé. ! ajouta-t-elle, en désignant son épaule.  
  
- C'est rien. ! rétorqua-t-il. On l'est tous plus ou moins. ! Mais il faut d'abord s'occuper de mon père. ! »  
  
Linoa acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ravalant un commentaire sur le fait que le jeune Seed avait, semble-t-il, laissé tombé son ressentiment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Squall, le bras en écharpe, marchait de long en large, avec inquiétude, dans le couloir de l'hôpital d'Esthar.  
  
« Calme-toi, Squall ! » lui lança Kiros, assis un peu plus loin, l'air inquiet, à côté d'une Ellone pâle comme un linge, et un Ward angoissé.  
  
Au même instant, le médecin présidentiel sortit de la pièce voisine. Squall bondit vers lui., imité par Ellone, Ward et Kiros.  
  
«- Alors ? s'enquit-il, avec inquiétude.  
  
- C'est que. ! commença le docteur Trottet. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous. !  
  
- Docteur Trottet. ! Squall Leonheart ici présent est le fils du président. ! commenta Kiros. Alors, vous pouvez, tout de même le lui dire. !  
  
- Ah. ! Et bien, l'état du Président est assez préoccupant et. !  
  
- Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer. ? insista Ellone.  
  
- Et bien, les jours à venir vont être déterminants. ! répondit le médecin. Il est toujours inconscient. !  
  
- Donc, vous ne savez pas s'il va s'en tirer.. ! en déduisit Kiros, d'une voix neutre.  
  
- Franchement, Monsieur Seagill, j'en doute. ! répondit le médecin. On fait tout ce qui est possible mais. !  
  
- Docteur, est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? s'enquit alors Squall.  
  
- Je vous répète qu'il est inconscient et que. !  
  
- J'ai entendu, mais je veux aller le voir. ! insista le Seed qui commençait à perdre son calme.  
  
-Et moi je vous répète que non. ! Même si vous êtes son fils, je vous interdis d'y aller. ! Si vous voulez qu'il ait au moins une chance de s'en tirer, laissez-le se reposer ! » intima le médecin.  
  
Craignant un esclandre, Kiros et Ward attrapèrent le chef des Seed par les bras.  
  
« Laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui, Squall ! intervint Kiros. Le médecin a raison. ! On reviendra plus tard. ! Et puis, il faut que tu te repose. ! » ajouta-t-il, en tentant de le raisonner.  
  
Squall se débattit un moment mais, face à la force des deux guerriers qui le retenaient combiné à la douleur de son épaule et son épuisement moral et physique, il céda rapidement. Et, après un regard noir au médecin, accepta de suivre les amis de son père et Ellone. 


End file.
